Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures
by shadowgamer75
Summary: Thomas and Friends The island of Sodor adventures Plans for the series, new characters will be added to the fleet including Ingrid a new diesel engine on the Arlesdale railway. The series follows on a year after Winds of Change
1. Prologue

Thomas and friends   
><span>The island of Sodor adventures<span>

Authors note 2.0

The series continues on after the special Winds of change rights go to Wildnorwester  
>(He lets me use his characters)<p>

The plans for the series will be mostly to write original stories featuring the engines of the island of sodor.  
>my timeline is not canon to the tv or railway series so certain characters are already on the island and have been for many years e.g. Salty the dockyard diesel<p>

later in the series there will be a story explaining my timeline.  
>If your wondering why Thomas, Percy, Edward and Toby arent living at Tidmouth sheds while Diesel, Bear, Patrick and Alice are it's because I'm using some of Youtuber Wildnorwesters ideas<br>Emily Hatt the fourth member of her family is the current controller but you may see Charles Topham Hatt (Grandfather) and Steven Topham Hatt (Dad) the previous controllers through out.

thanks for your pateince the author


	2. The forgotten bluebell line

Thomas and Friends  
><span>The island of Sodor Adventures<span>

The forgotten bluebell line

Stepney the bluebell engine was back on Sodor permanently after his owners son married Emily Hatt, Stepney had been given to Emily as wedding present.

One hot summers day Duck was waiting in a siding at Tidmouth Hault station when he heard a familiar whistle coming from the tunnel at the other end of the station it was Stepney, Stepney stopped next to Duck he was pulling two shiny red coaches slightly bigger than Annie and Clarabel, Emily Hatt jumped out of Stepney's cab and came to the front of the two engines.

"Great run Stepney" said Emily Hatt  
>"Thank you Miss Hatt no stops I'm surprised" said Stepney<br>"Me too" said Emily  
>"Hello Duck" said Stepney<br>"Hello Stepney I assume your here to stay for a while" said Duck  
>"No permanently" chuckled Stepney<br>"Really" said Duck  
>"Yes Duck my farther in law is the owner of the Bluebell railway so my husband is his son, we were given Stepney as a wedding present" said Emily<br>"Yes and today I made the journey from the railway to here in one go" said Stepney

Emily asked if Duck would take Stepney around the little western and up to Arlesdale Railway at the other end of the line, Duck and Stepney liked that idea.  
>After putting the coaches into a siding and then stocking up on coal and water the two friends set off.<br>Duck showed his friend the shunting yard, fishing villages and finally the sheds that Duck, Oliver, Douglas, Donald and now Stepney slept in after going down the line behind sheds the friends arrived to the Arlesdale railway loading yards.  
>In the nearby sheds were the Blister twins chattering away, Duck told Stepney to ignore them just then they heard a diesel horn it was Ingrid the passenger diesel engine.<p>

"Duck its great to see you" said Ingrid in a Australian accent  
>"You too this is Stepney he's new to the Little western" said Duck<br>"Hi I'm Stepney from the bluebell railway" said Stepney

Ingrid then told Stepney all about the other engines on the railway until it was time for her to go.  
>Duck and Stepney set off back to the yard but part way there there was points failure the points were set onto a old line.<br>Duck's driver got out a map, the other end of the track came out near the yard, the only problem was that it was going to take a little more than it normally would.  
>The friends set off down the track beside the track there were bluebells and lots of them.<p>

"Wow this brings me back" said Stepney  
>"I bet it does" said Duck<p>

The line had tons of old buildings and a old station still intact, they arrived back to the shed and told Oliver, Douglas and Donald all about the line, the next day Duck talked to Emily about the line she wanted to look at the track herself, later that day Duck took her for a look.  
>After a talk with railway's board they started work on the line, it was opened and called Stepney's bluebell line, Stepney now takes walkers and passengers wanting to visit the Arlesdale line in his shiny coaches.<p> 


	3. The search for Smudger pt 1

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

The search for Smudger part 1

The Skarloey railway has many engines from diesels like Rusty to older engines like Duke and Skarloey, it was the middle of the summer rush and the engines were struggling.  
>The blue mountain quarry had Luke, Ivo Hugh and Duncan working non stop, passenger trains were controlled by Peter Sam, Skarloey, Rheneas, Duke and Freddie and finally Rusty, Sir. Handle and Mighty Mac worked with the maintenance team.<br>One afternoon Duke and Skarloey broke down within twenty minutes of each other, with two engines down Mr Percival was concern he needed a new engine but didn't have the money to buy a new engine he was lent Millie from the Earl of Sodor.

Mr Percival went to have a meeting about the engine shortage and scams up with the idea to find Smudger, the board agreed but gave Mr Percival just two days to find Smudger.

Mr Percival first had to find transport, Madge the snub-nosed lorry was asked and agreed maps were examined and soon Mr Percival found the area were Smudger should be after comparing maps from back then to maps from now.  
>Day two arrived and Madge and her driver were ready and so was Mr Percival he got into his walking clothes.<br>Madge rolled out of the yard and onto the road after about and hour she turned down a track that went on for some time until they came to a forest Mr Percival got out and examined the ground.

"Sir what is it" asked Madge  
>"There's rusted rails here" said Mr Percival<br>"Are we near then" asked Madge  
>"I think so all I need is to find a station" said Mr Percival<p>

Madge drove further down the lane till see felt a bump, Mr Percival got out and had a look.  
>The bump was more rails this time it was not as rusty as the other rails, then Madge spotted a big tall chimney coming from further down the lane.<br>When investigated Mr Percival found the station and then the shed that Duke, Peter Sam and Sir Handle had slept in.  
>Mr Percival and Madge's driver looked around for a while looking in all the sheds and siding, they were about to give up when they heard a faint voice coming from behind some bushes.<br>With a bit of help the bushes were cleared away there was Smudger covered in rusted paint and not looking his best.

Madge loaded the engine onto her flatbed, Smudger didn't look like an engine he still looked like a generator.

"Where are you talking me" spluttered Smudger  
>"We are going to get you fixed up and make you a new engine again" said Madge<br>"Oh thank you em sir" said Smudger  
>"It's my pleasure I'm surprised that no-one found you when they uncovered Duke" said Mr Percival<p>

Smudger explained that Duke and he didn't get along so it was best to leave him behind, Mr Percival assured Smudger that times had changed.  
>After a long drive Smudger woke up in the Steam Works surrounded by machines and other engines, a small yellow crane named Kevin came up to Smudger.<p>

"Boss he's awake" said Kevin  
>"Kevin back to work" said a small red engine with a Cuban accent<br>"Yes boss" said Kevin

The engine introduced himself as Victor and that he'd be looking after Smudger while he was fixed.

"Times really have changed" said Smudger  
>"They sure have let's get you fixed up" chuckled Victor<p>

The fix was a long and difficult one, Smudger had old and warn out parts he had to have a complete rebuild.  
>Thomas and Percy would pop in to see Smudger, they would tell stories and he would tell one back.<br>Finally the day came Smudger's test run, this would determine if Smudger was fir for work on the railway.

Next time join Smudger as he works for the very first time, will he pass and what will Duke say when he finds out?


	4. The search for Smudger pt 2

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

The search for Smudger part 2

After a long and hard few months Smudger was ready but he'd need to be tested, Victor watched as the engine produced steam for the first time in ages.  
>Later that day Duke who was back in action was at Crovan's gate just near by the steam works, Oliver puffed in.<p>

"Young Oliver what do you think of this new engine" asked Duke  
>"Victor says that Smudger is doing great if it helps you guys out I'm all for it" said Oliver<br>"What his name is Smudger" asked Duke  
>"Of course" said Oliver<p>

Duke said no more, the station master blew his whistle.  
>Later that day Duke went to see Smudger who was chatting away to Madge who he'd become quite friends with.<p>

"Smudger" growled Duke  
>"Why if it isn't Duke" said Smudger<br>"What do you think your doing" said Duke  
>"Nothing I've been asked to join the railway to help out" said Smudger<br>"Just stay out of my why" said Duke as he puffed off

Madge was concerned about Smudger and went to find Mr Percival, Victor came up along side Smudger and cheered him up.  
>Mr Percival had a talk with both engines but Duke didn't want Smuger on the railway.<p>

The big day came when Smudger was aloud to start working on the Skarloey railway, Edward arrived to transport him over.  
>The Skarloey engines were all at the sheds all except Duke.<p>

"Welcome to the Skarloey railway" chirped Luke  
>"Yes welcome its a pleasure" said Skarloey<br>"Thank you everyone" said Smudger

The engines kept on chatting till it was time to work, Smudger was given track care duties.

Is Duke still going to hold a grudge against Smudger?


	5. Smudger and Grandpuff

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Smudger and Grandpuff

Smudger the little green narrow gauge engine has been working on the Skarloey railway as a maintenance engine, he enjoys going up and down the line but it had about three weeks since he arrived he's still not friends with Duke.  
>One morning Smudger woke up and got straight to work clearing away the branches on the line and checking all the stations.<p>

Duke and Rheneas were on the morning passenger run, while Smudger was up at Lakeside working.  
>Rheneas normally went first but the last coach on his train was acting up so Duke was scheduled to go first.<br>Duke set of and had a great run until he got to Lakeside as he passed Smudger all he did was grunt.

Duke had to climb a big hill to get back to Crovan's Gate, half way up there was a problem Duke just stopped his driver applied the breaks.  
>Back at Lakeside Rheneas pulled up, his driver got out and went to the office he came back a few minutes later.<p>

"Bad news Rheneas it looks like Duke has broken down" said the driver  
>"That's all we need now I can't pull my train and push Duke too" said Rheneas<br>"I can do it I can leave the maintenance train here and push Duke" said Smudger  
>"Okay go on then" said Rheneas<p>

Smudger set of to help Duke, Smudger gently buffered up behind Duke but Duke wouldn't have any of it.

"Come on Grandpuff its time to go" said Smudger  
>"Why can't Rheneas do it" said Duke<br>"He's got his own train" said Smudger  
>"Okay Smudger you can try I'm heavier than I look" said Duke<br>"I'm stronger than I look" laughed Smudger

Duke slowly eased his breaks off and let Smudger push, it was tough but soon enough the two engines got over the hill.  
>At the next station Smudger shunted Duke into a siding and coupled up to the coaches, at Crovan's Gate Gordon was waiting for the passengers.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late" said Smudger puffing and panting into the station  
>"It's okay I heard what happened well done Smudger" said Gordon<br>"Thank you" said Smudger

Later that night Duke thanked Smudger for what he did, for the next three days Smudger did Duke's work while Duke was being fixed.  
>Now Duke respects Smudger he changed after all that time as a generator.<p> 


	6. Most haunted of Sodor

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Most Haunted of Sodor

The island of Sodor has many very old towns from the 1800's when the only steam engines were Neil and his brothers.  
>The biggest town was Gorsophlyn the town that happens to be the most haunted, the main reason for this was because 25% population were the native sudriques while the other 75% were English, the sudriques hated the English which started the revolution, the English people on the island at the time built a early version of the north west railway and Gorsophlyn was right along the route the engines would pick up goods like vegetables grown at the village and transport them to Kirk Ronan now part of Eric's branch line.<br>Eventually it came the point where the sudriques would shoot English drivers and and passengers, the leader of the sudriques was shot dead by English soldiers and the rest of the villagers were forced out and of the island, Gorsophlyn was demolished and the route to Kirk Ronan was forgotten, now every so often a thick fog roles in and the ghosts of sudriques men and women are seen.

A TV crew for a TV show called Most Haunted decided to make there brand new live show about the line and Gorsophlyn, Emily Hatt agreed but for the show there would need to be a base.  
>After consideration Tidmouth sheds were chosen for the base, James and Henry brought equipment to the shed and the sheds were transformed within hours.<br>Now the team needed a engine brave enough to investigate, since the line and Kirk Ronan belonged to Eric, he was chosen.

The day arrived Eric was nervous, Eric had to get some sleep since he was to be up all night, so Sheffield looked after Kirk Ronan for the day.  
>Toby was at Brendam Docks waiting for the team going to find ghosts with Eric, Yvette Fielding, Karl Beattie and Stuart Torevell were the team behind the show.<br>Night arrived Eric was ready at Kellsthorph Road, the show began live from Tidmouth with presenter of the show for one night local new reader Charles West plus there was a live audience.  
>Yvette explained what was going to happen over the night and then got into the coach behind Eric, they set of.<br>The first stop was a small castle near Gorsophlyn, after nothing the team carried on to the docks where they picked up local Old Bailey.  
>They went on to Gorsophlyn station where the team set up.<p>

"Hello I'm Yvette can you tell us your name and when you died" said Yvette as there was a long silence  
>"His name is Jack he was one of the native sudriques he died when he was shot dead by armed English men" said Yvette<p>

The team walked outside to look round the demolished buildings and to find more spirits, through out the night Charles updated the team with tweets and webcam sightings, the night drew on and on and Eric fell asleep only to be woken by fog rolling in.

"Yvette, Karl, Stuart the fogs rolling in" shouted Eric  
>"Okay Eric calm down mate were coming" said Karl<p>

The team should in front of Eric and waited until a man smartly dressed appeared in the fog.  
>Back at Tidmouth Charles tried to call Yvette after the cameras had gone down, the smartly dressed man was talking to the team.<br>Emily was concerned about Eric and the team since the fog had knocked the service down, she got Bear and Alice ready to go and help out.

"Bear and Alice the nearer you get to Gorsophlyn I want you to use you horns and whistles to get the attention of what's got Eric and the team" said Emily  
>"Yes Emily" said Bear<br>"I'm right on it" said Alice

The engines set of, the smartly dressed man was talking to the team about the area.

"I live in this area or used to back in the 1800's" said the man  
>"Excuse me the 1800's" asked Stuart<br>"Yes I was the leader of the sudriques and I was killed" said the man

Just then out of the fog came Bear and Alice blasting horns and whistles the fog lifted and the smartly dressed man disappeared  
>The next day Eric came back with the team and Emily to look round the old town, Emily decided the restore the town and make it part of Eric's branch line the man was never seen again, the footage was aired as highlights with interviews with Eric, Yvette, Karl, Stuart and Emily Hatt.<p> 


	7. Bertie the bus is away Bulgy will play

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Bertie the bus is away Bulgy will play

Bertie the bus is a well respected member of the road team and the oldest bus in the fleet.  
>One afternoon Thomas was chuffing down his branch line when he saw Bertie at the side of the road.<p>

"Hello Bertie are you okay" asked Thomas  
>"Oh no Thomas I broke down I'm waiting for Butch" said Bertie<br>"Oh well if there's any thing you need just ask" said Thomas  
>"Sure will" said Bertie<p>

Later that day Emily met Bertie at the mechanics garage and explained that the only bus available to borrow was Bulgy as bus that hated railways.  
>Even though Bulgy had learnt his lesson he came back even more ready to teach the engines a lesson.<p>

Duck and Stepney were waiting at Tidmouth Station when they heard a horn.

"Oh no Bulgy" said Duck  
>"Who" asked Stepney<br>"Bulgy" said Duck as he explained about his last encounter

The bus drove up to the two engines.

"Hello Duck and associate" said Bulgy  
>"Hello Bulgy what begins you here" said Duck<br>"Bertie has broken down I was the only bus available at the time plus I'm here to show you too a few things" said Bulgy

Things didn't improve, Bulgy was rude and inconsiderate to the engines.  
>A few daysbefore Bertie returned, Stepney confronted Bulgy about a race.<p>

"Bulgy me and the others have had enough I challenge you to a race" said Stepney  
>"Okay where from and to" said Bulgy<br>"Tidmouth Hault to Arlesdale station" said Stepney  
>"Fair enough" said Bulgy<br>"But we race on normal routes" said Stepney  
>"Sure" said Bulgy<p>

The race was set Bulgy would be taking a longer route while Stepney would be using the bluebell line.  
>Stepney went first while Bulgy waited till he was out of site, Bulgy didn't care for rules.<br>Stepney was having a great time chuffing down the line until he saw a signal with a red flag this meant danger.

"What's wrong" asked Stepney's driver  
>"Bulgy has smashed the level crossing gates and now is stuck in a ditch on the other side" said the signal man<br>"Duck warned me about him cheating" said Stepney  
>"Serves him right" chuckled the signal man<p>

After a few minutes Stepney was aloud through to continue the race well he'd won but he wanting to rub it in, at Arlesdale station Stepney waited for Bulgy to make matters worse Bulgy arrived muddy and upset.  
>Emily Hatt told Bulgy to never come back again the engines managed with a bus and after a few days Bertie returned the railway is back to normal.<p>

Stepney, Duck, Oliver and Sheffield now manage the line without buses.


	8. Thomas, Toby and the dam

Thomas and friends   
><span>The island of sodor adventures<span>

Thomas, Toby and the dam

Up the other end of Thomas's branch line is a small village called Hillsbrough, near Hillsbrough there is a dam blocking water  
>from a lake the engines have to cross the dam to get to Hillsbrough.<br>After a long two months of rain had turned the lake into a flood it was only a matter of time before the pressure of the water caused trouble,  
>everyday Thomas, Percy, Toby and Daisy watched for cracks in the dam.<p>

Thomas and Toby were double heading a supply train up to Hillsbrough as they got nearer to the dam they saw a station master waving a red flag.

"What seems to be the problem" called Thomas's driver from the cab  
>"A crack has developed in the dam" said the station master<br>"We need to get the supplies to the villagers" said Thomas  
>"Maybe we can take one truck at a time" said Toby<br>"That could work there's a siding" said the station master

One at a time Thomas and Toby took it in turns to take a truck over the dam and pretty soon all the trucks were over and the supplies unloaded as  
>the two friends were ready to set off as the station master ran up.<p>

"I'm glad I caught you" said the station master  
>"Why whats the matter" asked Toby<br>"The crack has increased in size there's no way I'm letting any other engine over the dam" said the station master

Both engines looked worried with them both having Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta and them being stuck Percy and Daisy would struggle to operate on normal timetables.  
>Emily Hatt was informed about the decision, she asked Duck to help Daisy with passenger run and Mavis to help Percy with the goods trains, James brought<br>extra coaches from the yard to help Daisy.  
>Thomas and Toby would have to wait until the dam burst and a bridge built.<p>

Three days later the crack started getting bigger and bigger but it didn't bother two school boys they decided to go fishing, just as they got settled the dam  
>began to leak water.<br>Back up at the village the owner of the near by pub came running up to Toby and his driver.

"My sons William and Danny are down near the dam fishing ive heard that the dam is about to burst" said the women  
>"Were on it"said Toby<p>

Just as Toby got to the dam his driver called down the bank to the boys.

"William, Danny the dam is about to burst quick into the cab now" said Toby's driver  
>"Nah the dam its fine" said William<p>

Another big burst water came out of the dam, the boys were shaken and scrambled up the bank and into Toby's cab just as the dam crumbed away.  
>It was another four days before it was safe to start work on a new bridge and soon Thomas and Toby were able to pull the trucks and coaches back to<br>Ellsbridge station.  
>later that week Emily came to see Thomas and Toby.<p>

"Well done for you're valiant efforts Thomas and Toby you will both be reviving new coats of paint" said Emily  
>"Thank you miss Hatt" said Thomas<br>"Yes thank you" said Toby

The shortage of coaches was realized, Toby needed another coach encase of emergency that's another story.


	9. Twins in trouble

Thomas and Friends  
><span>The island of Sodor adventures<span>

Twins in trouble

Bill and Ben the china clay twins work side by side at the china clay quarry near Brendam Docks but they aren't the only engines that work there.  
>Mavis is a diesel engine with cowcathers and sideplates just like Toby she is seen as a motherly figure to the twins, Oscar is a small purple tank engine<br>who work in the miens at the quarry, BoCo is a large green diesel finally there's Derek a paxman diesel who used to have teething troubles.

One cold day the twins were up to mischief, they decided to have a skidding competition the winner was the one who skidded furthest along the icy tracks.  
>They lined up and counted down from three.<p>

"Three" said Ben  
>"Two" said Bill<br>"One" shouted the twins as they set off

The twin breached but just as Bill got in front of Ben the points switched sending Bill right into Ben derailing them both, the foreman came out of the office  
>very angry.<p>

"How many times have you been warned" said the foreman  
>"I don't know do you know Ben" said Bill<br>"No can't remember Bill" said Ben  
>"I've had enough of this BoCo go and collect the breakdown train" shouted the foreman<br>"Yes boss" said BoCo  
>"As for you two Miss Hatt will be here to deal with this" said the foreman walking away<p>

BoCo returned with the Breakdown Train and Emily Hatt on board not looking at all pleased.

"I've had about just enough of this silly behavior" said Emily as the crane was helping Ben back onto the track  
>"Sorry Miss Hatt" said Ben<br>"Yes sorry" said Bill  
>"Sorry won't cut it this time I'm splitting you up for a while" said Emily as she walked off<p>

later that day Percy arrived he was going to take Ben's place while Ben went to stay on Thomas's branch line to take Percy's place.  
>The arrangement went well for two hours until Bill had to take a train of china clay to Brendam Dock he normally would double head it with Ben.<p>

"Ben it's my turn to be in front" said Bill forgetting that his twin wasn't around  
>"I'm not Ben but you can go in front if you'd like" said Percy<br>"Sorry Percy we normally take it in turns" said Bill

Over with Ben he was struggling to pull the coal trucks so Thomas helped out.

"Here you go Ben" said Thomas  
>"Thank you Bill" said Ben<br>"Im not Bill silly its me Thomas" said Thomas  
>"Oh yeah" said Ben<p>

The next day Mavis was bringing some loaded trucks to the Ffarquhar quarry, Bill wanted to go after talking the foreman he was aloud.  
>Ben was already working at the quarry with Thomas.<br>At the station Bill was asked to shunt some odd trucks after hearing that his twins was so close Ben snuck off to find him, Bill and Ben found each other and begun  
>pushing the trucks.<br>A while later the emergency alarm rung out.

"Bill and Ben there are workers trapped and the Ffarquhar quarry so are Thomas, Mavis and Toby" said a workman running up  
>"Leave it us" said Ben<br>"Oh right yes sure" said Bill

Bill and Ben went to find help, soon they found BoCo and Derek already on the way down to the Ffarquhar quarry with the rock crushing machine.

"There you two are come along" said Derek  
>"We will meet you there" said Ben<p>

At the quarry, the rubble blocking the line was cleared away but some workmen had been missing further back into the quarry.  
>Bill and Ben volunteered to look for the workmen, soon the workmen were found and climbed into some trucks brought by Bill and Ben, just as they were leaving more<br>rocks started to fall the twins were blocked in just then more rocks fell on top of the twin pretty soon they were covered up under a huge pile of rocks an boulders.  
>It took a while to uncover the twins and the workers but they were fine apart from the twins who were covered in dents and scratches.<br>Later that night at the china clay quarry Emily arrived to see Mavis, Oscar, Derek and BoCo.

"Bill and Ben saved many lives today but at a cost they will be having a overhaul because of the dents over the body" said Emily  
>"Oh will they be looking much different" asked Oscar<br>"No no just a few parts replacing and a new boiler" said Emily

The engines were relieved as the twins returned two days later, Bill and Ben may still be trouble but that's how the railway likes it.


	10. Thomas and Victoria

Thomas and Friends  
>The island of Sodor adventures<span>

Thomas and Victoria

Following the flood near Hillsbrough, Toby and Henrietta have been worked off their wheels.  
>Henrietta is small tram coach that doesnt have many seats so passengers are often told to wait for Thomas.<p>

One afternoon Thomas was taking a train of scrap metal to the smealters yard on the other railway where there are  
>only diesels, just as Thomas was shunting the trucks aside he heard someone crying.<p>

"Hello you okay" asked Thomas  
>"No I've been told that I only have a few days left unless I'm rescued" said the voice<br>"What are you" said Thomas  
>"I'm a coach" said the voice<br>"Oh well I will see what I can do" said Thomas as he puffed

That night Thomas told Percy and Toby about the coach both Percy and Toby where more than happy to help out.  
>The next day Emily came to see Toby.<p>

"Morning Toby" said Emily  
>"Hello Miss Hatt" said Toby<br>"We've had no luck finding a coach for you" said Emily  
>"Thomas has" said Toby<br>"Really where" asked Emily  
>"On the other railway at the scrap yard" said Toby<br>"I will get in touch and ask them to get the coach ready" said Emily

Later that day Edward was dropping off an old tractor, the workmen dirrected him back to a flatbed loaded with the  
>coach, it wasn't in the best off nick.<p>

"Hello I'm Edward" said Edward introducing himself  
>"I'm Victoria" said Victoria<p>

As Edward headed back to the island he thought about the old days.

"Did you used to work with a engine called Eddie on the other railway" asked Edward thinking of his life  
>"Yes he looked a lot like you" said Victoria<br>"Well that was me I changed my name when i arrived on this railway" said Edward

Edward brought Victoria to the works where her rotten wood planks were replaced with new ones and she was painted a  
>nice blue colour, Thomas came to pick Victoria up and was really impressed.<p>

"Hello you must be Thomas" said Victoria  
>"Yes and you are Victoria" said Thomas<br>"Am I going to be your coach Thomas" asked Victoria  
>"No your going to be helping my friend Toby" said Thomas<p>

At Ellsbridge station Thomas parked Victoria into a siding and waited for Toby, about ten minutes later Toby arrived.

"Toby come over here and meet someone" said Thomas  
>"Okay I've got a few minutes" said Toby<br>"Toby meet Victoria youre new coach"said Thomas  
>"Oh hello are you ready for a run out" asked Toby<br>"Sure lets go" said Victoria

Toby is never seen with out Henrietta or Victoria and enjoys going out for long days works


	11. American Style

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

American style

The island has many nationalities of engines including Hiro the Japanese engine and Victor who was originally from Cuba.  
>Emily Hatt and her family liked to welcome all different kinds of engines to the railway and made them feel at home.<p>

This story doesn't begin on the island of Sodor it begins on a standard gauge railway at winds around the mountains, Casey a big American locomotive was heading to the big apple (New York) with a goods train when there was trouble the ridge holding the track started to fall away, the track snapped leaving Casey struggling to keep his remaining trucks still on the track.

"Driver uncouple the trucks or we go down" said Casey  
>"Okay old boy" said his driver<p>

While the driver climbed over Casey's tender, the fireman started to lay sand down to give Casey grip.  
>Casey started to move forward as his driver uncoupled the trucks, they fell down losing over two thousand dollars worth of cargo.<br>Later that day Casey made it to the depo in New York where his crew had to explain what had happened, in the sheds Paul and John the diesel locomotives started on Casey for losing the cargo.

"Great job Casey that's more money lost money that we could be using to replace you" said Paul  
>"Your old and slow you need scraping and replacing with big and efficient diesels like us" said John<br>"Leave the lad alone" said Pete the oldest member of the crew  
>"I'm sorry Pete I did try" said Casey<br>"I know you did lad" said Pete

The railways owner Jon Barton sat down for a while in his office and thought about what to do with Casey after a while he got his phone and phoned Emily Hatt.  
>Emily was just about go to sleep when she heard the phone ring.<p>

"Hello Emily Hatt" said Emily  
>"Hello Emily it's Jon Barton the owner of the shinning time rail tour company" said Jon<br>"What could I do for you Mr Barton" asked Emily  
>"My engine Casey has been in a spot of trouble and I need a new home for him" said Jon<p>

After a further few minutes Emily had just been given an American locomotive, Casey was told later that night.

-THREE WEEKS LATER-

Bredam Dock was busier than ever, Salty and Porter were getting trains ready while engines like James and Gordon were picking up passengers.  
>Patrick was waiting for Cranky to unload his load but he had wait a while until a even more special load was being unloaded.<p>

"Ah how much do you weigh" cried Cranky  
>"A lot my dear chap" said Casey as he dangled from the air.<br>"I can tell" said Crankey

After lowering Casey to the ground Patrick could see what type of engine he was.

"Why hello there I'm Patrick" said Patrick being polite  
>"Hiya Patrick I'm Casey" said Casey<p>

Just then a BMW convertible pulled up, Emily Hatt got out and walked over.

"You must be Casey" said Emily  
>"I sure am mamm" said Casey<br>"How was the trip over the Atlantic Ocean" asked Emily  
>"It was clear as anything" said Casey<br>"Oh good I will make arraignments for you to help James" said Emily

A few minutes later Emily came back over to the two engines.

"Patrick will take you to the Coal hopper and Water Tower and the escort you to Knaford station" Emily  
>"Sure ready Patrick" said Casey<br>"Ready as i will ever be" said Patrick buffering up behind Casey

Patrick pushed Casey to the coal hopper and the water tower then under his own steam the two engines set off to Knaford.  
>At Knaford James was waiting for Casey when he heard a loud whistle, Patrick and Casey pulled into the station.<br>The station master told Casey to be James's banker up Gordon's hill, James liked this new engine.

The two engines set off, Casey was interested in the history of the island and James was happy to tell.  
>At Welsworth James tooted to Edward as they went past, this was to tell that James was okay and had Casey to help.<p>

"Okay Casey you ready to push" asked James  
>"I've pushed heavier loads up steeper gradients" said Casey<p>

James was impressed by Casey's strength and soon arrived at the next station, Casey allowed James to carry on alone and went to help at the docks where he met fellow American Hank.

"Hank isn't it" said Casey pulling up along side the big blue engine  
>"Yes and your Casey its nice to see you again" said Hank<p>

The two engines had met in Pennsylvania when Casey was being borrowed the two friends talked about the few weeks that Casey had worked with Hank until it was time to get back to work  
>Later that night at Tidmouth sheds Casey was staying until he could be found a shed of his own, Patrick and James had both seemed like great engines and Casey was pretty sure that the others would also be great.<p>

"Hello I'm Casey" said Casey as he backed into the shed

Gordon, Alice, Diesel, Henry, Bear and Peter introduced themselves, it was James to speak up next.

"Casey earlier you asked me to talk about the island why don't you tell us about your railway" said James  
>"Okay sure" said Casey<p>

This is what he told the engines.  
>Casey was built in the late 1800's and bought to be a mixed goods engine, he would take coaches full of passengers up and over the mountains.<br>After accident involving another engine Casey was sold to the Shinning time rail tour company, where he was mentored by Pete.  
>For the next 110 years or so Casey worked on the railway, with Pete and the other steam engines until quite recently the railway was declared bankrupt and slowly falling apart.<br>He explained about the accident involving the trucks.

Afterward the engines were surprised and wanted to know more.  
>The next day Casey was asked to go to the steam works and get a service, a few days later Emily gave Casey the run to Barrow in Furness with the goods train that would have been normally taken by the Scottish twins.<p>

When Casey got to Barrow he asked his driver if he could take it all the way to London his driver agreed and went to ask for permission, a few minutes later Casey had been given permission and was being told which way to go.  
>Casey's first stop was in York a city with historic links to the Romans and Vikings, Casey had been given special permission from Emily to take a break at the National Railway Museum after parking the trucks into a siding he headed off to learn about Yorks attempted to preserve steam engines.<br>Casey backed into a shed with two other engines talking to each other.

"Hello I'm Casey from the island of Sodor" said Casey  
>"I'm Princess but my official name is the Duchess of Hamilton I worked as the royal families personal steam engine" said Princess<br>"I'm Neil I worked on the island of Sodor in the 1800's and early 1900's then I worked in Glasgow before being persevered by the railway Museum" said Neil

Casey learnt all sort of things from the two engines before having to continue his trip, soon he arrived in Leeds a city about thirty minutes down the line he didn't have to stop for long.  
>Casey kept on going until the skyline of the capital was visible, Casey was asked to park the trucks in a siding and then headed off the the sheds for the night before returning to the island the next morning.<p>

Emily was more than happy with Casey and now once a month he takes the train down to London.  
>He's fit in and become a well respected member of the fleet.<p> 


	12. Mike is down

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Mike is down

The Arlesdale line is run by the small controller his engines are smaller than the narrow gauge engines, in the early 90's the railway opened with only three engines operating these were Mike, Rex and Bert all were identical apart from colour and name then Jock was built following the extension of the line after this Bert had a overhaul following Jock's plan.  
>The small controller bought Frank a diesel that helps with trucks then bought the Blister twins who help with maintenance and finally he bought Ingrid a Australian diesel that helps with passenger runs.<p>

One day James was waiting for Frank and the ballast train when a alarm run out through the yard.  
>Further down the line Mike was thundering down the line after a young boy had fiddled with the controls his driver had been picked up by Frank and the help team were after Mike, back in the yard the workmen had decided to send Mike up and on to the shoot.<br>Mike entered the yard and was surprised by the sudden jerk to the left as he rockted up and off the end of the shoot right through James's cab roof, luckily no one was hurt apart from James and Mike.

"Ouch" said James  
>"Speak for your self" said Mike<p>

Later that day Percy and Oliver brought the breakdown train too yard to extract Mike from James.  
>The damage was apparent James had a massive hole in his cab roof and Mike's buffers were badly twisted.<br>Both railways were down one engine that night the small controller came to see the remaining engines.

"Following today's events Ingrid and Jock will operate the passengers between them, Rex, Bert and Frank will work in the yard and at the ballast mines and finally Blister one and two will keep doing what they do best" said the small controller  
>"You heard him will Mike is away we will work together as a team" said Rex<br>"Here here" said Jock

The next day Jock picked up the coaches from the yard and was ready within minutes he set off, on the return journey engines coming from a small village called Eskdale are supposed to use the outer track in the loop while engines coming to Eskdale are supposed to use in inner track to let returning engines past.  
>Today Ingrid wasn't paying attention as the points weren't set into the inside tack, Jock turned the corner and saw Ingrid coming towards him the two engines breaked and stopped within a few feet of each other.<p>

"What do you think your doing Ingrid" said Jock crossly  
>"I could ask the same question" said Ingrid<p>

After a few more minutes of bickering Ingrid was reversed and let Jock passed meanwhile at the ballast mines Rex was waiting for Willie the digger to load up his trucks, Frank was behind him waiting for his turn.  
>As Rex was leaving a inpatient Frank started up and bumped Rex forward right into Bert as he was leaving the yards neither engine were damaged but Bert had derailed.<br>A special jack was brought to the yard to rerail Bert, later that night the small controller came to talk to the engines.

"I am disappointed in all of you Rex, Bert, Frank, Jock and Ingrid what do you have to say for your selves" said the small controller crossly  
>"Were very sorry sir it won't happen again" said Jock on behave of the others<br>"Wait sir you didn't mention the Blister twins" said Bert  
>"Oh yes I forgot about them since they didn't do anything wrong" said the small controller<br>"What about Mike" asked Rex  
>"Mike will be joining us tomorrow and things will go back to normal" said the small controller<p>

The next day Mike arrived back good as new and the railway got back to normal and as for James he also went back to work the same day.


	13. James and the racing cars

Thomas and Friends- The Island of Sodor adventures

James and the racing cars

The engines on the island were working even harder than normal a race track was being built near Peel Gored, one particular morning James was working at the docks waiting for Cranky to unload two big metal boxes onto his flatbeds these were for the race track.

"Hurry up Cranky" shouted James  
>"I've been told to take my time" said Cranky<br>"I haven't got all day" said James  
>"I know but these are for the race track" said Cranky<br>"Pah its only machinery" said James

Cranky finally unloaded the containers and James steamed off to the race track, later at Kildane station James left his train in a siding and went for a drink at the water tower, Shaun one of the four electric diesels rolled up beside him.

"Hello James any idea what's in the boxes" said Shaun  
>"Hello Shaun absolutely no idea but it might be machinery" said James<br>"Ah well I better go and get my train ready see ya later" said Shaun  
>"Bye Shaun" said James<p>

James waited until Shaun left the station and carried on down the line to the race track, there a man was waiting with a big rail crane on the other track.

"James there you are" said the man  
>"Hello sorry I'm late I had to get a drink at Kildane" said James<br>"At least you're hear now okay Boris unload the containers" said the man  
>"Yes Mr Hunt" said Boris the crane roaring into life<p>

James was impressed by Boris as he lifted the containers into the paddock, some workmen opened the containers and strange engines noises roared out.  
>Slowly two strange car rolled out and came up along side James and Boris.<br>They didn't look like normal car they had a single seat, slopping bodies and looked very fast.

"Look at that James it's not machinery it's two racing cars" said James's driver  
>"I know that's why they were so light" said James<br>"Were so light because were made of Carbon Fibre" said one of the cars  
>"Carbon Fibre" asked James in surprise<br>"It's much lighter than metal and it will enable us to go faster" said the other car  
>"That's amazing wait till Gordon hears this" said James<br>"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves" said the first car  
>"I'm James" said James very proudly<br>"My names Boris I am a heavy lifter" said Boris  
>"I'm Jensen and that's my little brother Lewis" said Jensen<br>"Not by much" said Lewis  
>"Quit you're bickering I want you two to get ready and do a test lap" said Mr Hunt<br>"Yes sir right away" said Jensen  
>"Okay James it's time for us to go too" said his driver<br>"Oh can we come back soon" asked James  
>"Yes of course now let's get back to Knaford and tell the others about you're new friends" said his driver<br>"Sure see ya everyone" said James as he puffed off  
>"Bye James" said Boris<p>

Later back at Tidmouth Sheds, James told his friends about Jensen, Lewis and Boris.

"Pah that's insane a material can't make you go faster" said Gordon referring to the carbon fibre  
>"It can Jensen and Lewis have the whole body covered in it it reduces the weight" said James<br>"If I was covered in it I would go a lot faster than now" said Gordon  
>"I asked about that" said James<br>"What did they say" said Henry  
>"We'd simply crumble away" said James<br>"Really" said Gordon  
>"Yes" said James<p>

The race track is all the engines talked about that night, about a week later the first race of season was on Sodor.  
>Emily Hatt had asked Duck, Thomas and Alice to bring passengers that morning to the race track, James wasn't happy.<p>

"Why do you get to pull passengers" said James unhappy  
>"It's because we haven't been yet" said Duck<br>"Duck's right we don't get to go up and down the Peel Godred branch to often" said Alice  
>"Cheer up James" said Thomas as he puffed away<p>

Later that morning, Alice was bringing her second train down the line when she felt a little twitch, she felt nothing of it but soon she had to stop and rest she was out of steam, her driver got down and had a look.

"Driver is there anything wrong" asked Alice  
>"Your water tubes have collapsed your not getting any water" said her drive<br>"Oh no what are we to do" said Alice  
>"I will go and tell the station master" said her driver<p>

About half an hour later James puffed up along side Alice.

"Okay Alice let's get you to the race track" said James as he buffered up in front of Alice  
>"Thank you James" said Alice<p>

James got Alice and her passengers to the race track just in time, Duck and Thomas were waiting for them.  
>All afternoon James, Alice, Thomas, Duck and Boris watched the race, Lewis place first while Jensen placed third with a German car placing second.<br>James often finds time to see his friends when they are at home.


	14. Henry and Spitfire

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Henry and Spitfire

Henry is a big green goods engine and once a week takes the flying kipper a fish train.

One day Henry was waiting at the water tower outside Tidmouth Sheds when a man walked up, his driver got down from the cab and started to talk to the man.

"What's the matter driver" said Henry  
>"Nothing's wrong but this is Mr Jefferson a World War Two expert and the owner of a air museum" said his driver<br>"Wow that's awesome" said Henry  
>"Thank you I've heard that there's a abandoned air filed on the other railway" said Mr Jefferson<br>"Why do you need us" asked Henry  
>"Well I believe there's a World War Two Spitfire in one of the hangers" said Mr Jefferson<br>"That still doesn't explain why you need me" said Henry  
>"Well you were built before the war and survived just like the spitfire the modern diesels may surprise him" said Mr Jefferson<br>"Have you cleared it with Miss Hatt" asked the driver  
>"Yes she said that you'd be around" said Mr Jefferson<p>

Later that night the man came back, Henry was directed on the front of two flatbeds and the work coach, they set off to the other railway it was a long journey but they soon arrived to the big metal gates which were now rusted up.

"Careful old boy the tracks can't be in good nick" said the driver  
>"I know" said Henry as his driver opened the gates<p>

Henry slowly crept over the rails and parked his train up after turning round Henry headed to the some sheds, Henry was disappointed as the sheds were empty.

"I take it the engines were scrapped ages ago" said Henry looking disappointed  
>"Sorry old chap" said Mr Jefferson<p>

Henry then chuffed off down to the sidings near the air hangers, his driver and Mr Jefferson went and investigated.  
>They came back a few minutes later with good news.<p>

"Guess what old boy" said the driver  
>"You've found him" said Henry<br>"Oh yes he's really happy that someone's helping him" said Mr Jefferson  
>"How are we going to get him out of the hanger" said Henry<br>"I'm not sure" said Mr Jefferson

After some thought a local recovery team were called out and a two truck slowly pulled the spitfire out of the hanger.  
>Then with help the spitfire was lifted onto the flat cars.<p>

"Wait we need someone to watch from behind" said Mr Jefferson as Henry was about to leave  
>"Excuse me you live on a railway with other engines right" said the spitfire<br>"Yes we could ask one of the engines to help us thank you" said Henry  
>"Don't mention it" said the spitfire<br>"I'm Henry" said Henry introducing himself  
>"My names is Spitfire" said Spitfire<p>

The new friends talked until they heard a whistle, Gordon backed down and was really impressed by the sight before him.

"So this is the famous missing spitfire" said Gordon  
>"Yes and you are" said Spitfire<br>"This is Gordon my best friend" said Henry  
>"We've worked together for a long time" said Gordon<br>"Then I can trust to watch" said Spitfire  
>"Of course you can" said Gordon<p>

Soon after more preparations the friends set off towards the island, they came to the cross over the railway.  
>Henry and Gordon parked Spitfire in a siding near the works, the next morning Victor and Kevin found Spitfire.<p>

"Kevin am I seeing this" said Victor  
>"I think so boss" said Kevin<br>"Miss Hatt has to know about this" said Victor

Miss Hatt came down to see Spitfire and stuck around for a while, the workmen drew up a plan to restore him.  
>For the next three months or so Henry and Gordon came to see Spitfire and bit by bit he was restored.<p>

One afternoon at the airfield Spitfire was unveiled, Henry and Gordon came to see their friend off as he set off to begin his new life at the air museum.

"Thank you both for helping me out Henry and Gordon" said Spitfire  
>"No problem please come back and see us" said Henry<br>"Yes please" said Gordon  
>"Oh yes I will be back" said Spitfire<p>

Spitfire came back to the island while on a tour of Europe.


	15. Sheffield helps out

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Sheffield helps out

Sheffield is a small green Austerity saddle back tank engine who was formally Sixteen an engine that went past a danger board and fell "Cab over wheels".  
>On his first few days he was awkward and rude but has got used to livening on Sodor.<p>

One morning Emily Hatt came to see Sheffield at the sheds on the Little Western.

"Morning mam" said Sheffield in his Yorkshire accent  
>"Morning Sheffield I have assignment for you" said Emily<br>"What did you have in mind" asked Sheffield  
>"Edward has gone to the works I need an engine to shunt trucks at Wellsworth" said Emily<br>"I take you want me to go" said Sheffield  
>"You've hit the nail on the sleeper" said Emily<br>"You can count me in" said Sheffield  
>"I knew I could count on you" said Emily<p>

Sheffield collected his break an Brian and set off, he arrived looking forward to hard days work, the trucks were surprised to see Sheffield.

"Is that the engine that broke the break line" said one of the trucks  
>"Yes that's him" said Brian as listened<br>"Okay don't play tricks on him" said another truck  
>"Thank you Brian" said Sheffield<br>"No problem" said Brian

The yard was in a mess but Sheffield sorted it out with company from Brian, soon the china clay twins Bill and Ben arrived with some loaded trucks.

"Hey Bill look its Sheffield" said Ben  
>"Oh yeah can we play tricks on him Ben" said Bill<br>"Let's not Duck told us that he has a temper sometimes" said Ben  
>"Okay" said Bill<p>

The twins entered the yard and quickly told Sheffield that the tricks were for Diesel, Sheffield directed them onto a spare track next to Brian.  
>The twins scurried off and within a few minutes Diesel arrived and picked up his trucks.<p>

The day carried on uneventfully just after lunch time the station master came running up to Sheffield.

"Sheffield" said the station master  
>"What can I do for you" asked Sheffield<br>"Gordon is coming through in a half hour you will need to be his banker" said the station master  
>"Sounds simple enough" said Sheffield<br>"You will need to be ready to drop what ever your doing" said the station master

Half an hour later Gordon thundered through and Sheffield set off to help, Sheffield buffered up behind Gordon and pushed with all his might but it was no use.

"I'm sorry Gordon I don't have to the strength that Edward has" said Sheffield  
>"Don't worry let's go back down to the station and try again" said Gordon<br>"Okay that could work" said Sheffield

The two engines backed down the hill and tried again this time it worked, Sheffield had a nice long drink and a rest.  
>That night Emily came to see Sheffield.<p>

"Evening Sheffield great work today" said Emily  
>"Thank you" said Sheffield<br>"Would you be able to do it again tomorrow" said Emily  
>"Sure I take it Edward is still in the works" said Sheffield<br>"Yes he is waiting for another part then should be okay on Thursday" said Emily  
>"Okay thank you mam" said Sheffield<p>

Sheffield worked at Wellsworth the next day and again did really well.


	16. Snowed in

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures

Snowed in

It was winter on the island and heavy snow was on its way, for Emily Hatt's engines the snow was nothing but for the Arlesdale engine a simple mound of snow turns their day into trouble.  
>One evening the small controller came to see his engine with news.<p>

"Hello you may have heard that there's more snow to come" said the small controller  
>"Yes sir but the snow we've had is bad enough" said Rex<br>"That's why I've bought snowploughs for each of you they will be arriving on Wednesday" said the small controller  
>"Oh cool" said Bert<br>"Further more the trains will be taken in teams of two I want you to pick the teams" said the small controller

The engines talked all about the snow ploughs and which enigmas they'd team up with.  
>Mike was reluctant to about his snow plough and most of all wanted Jock or Rex as his helper.<p>

The next day Duck arrived with some empty trucks for Jock to fill up with ballast, Jock came up along side Duck.

"Hello Jock how's things" asked Duck  
>"Hiya Duck more snow is expected and the snow we already have is bad enough" said Jock<br>"Don't you have snow ploughs" asked Duck  
>"Were getting them tomorrow" said Jock<br>"Ingrid told me that you had to team up with another engine" said Duck  
>"Yes I'm teaming up with Bert for a longer passenger train" said Jock<br>"Well I hope it goes well" said Duck as he puffed off

That night the snow came and by morning the yards was deep under a blanket off snow.  
>Workmen had cleared most of the snow in the yard about an hour later the small controller came to the engines.<p>

"Morning everyone the snowploughs have arrived" said the small controller  
>"Does it mean that each of us are going to need to team up" asked Mike<br>"Yes you'll be able to pull both trains together Mike why don't you pick first" said the small controller  
>"Okay I choose Jock" said Mike<br>"I'm teaming with Bert sorry Mike" said Jock  
>"Okay Rex then" said Mike<br>"Sorry Mike I'm with Frank" said Rex  
>"Don't look at us" said Blister 1<p>

Mike quickly realised that Ingrid was the only engine still not taken, Mike got on with Ingrid but if he had to double head a train with her he was argumentative.

"Mike and Ingrid I'd like you to collect the sheep from all the farms and bring them hear" said the small controller  
>"Sure no problem" said Mike hoping that he'd be able to go by himself<br>"Ingrid will be behind you and you will using the snowplough" said the small controller

Mike wasn't too happy about this either but he got on with the job, the two engines quickly picked up half of the sheep and were on there way again when Mike started moaning again.

"Ingrid slow down I can't go as fast as you" snapped Mike  
>"I'm sorry I'm a Diesel engine who can't got any slower" said Ingrid<br>"Your just over powered" said Mike  
>"I know why don't we split the train" said Ingrid<br>"No better yet I carry on alone you go back to the yard at the next loop" said Mike  
>"Okay if you want it like that" said Ingrid<p>

The two engines uncoupled and Ingrid reversed into a loop, Mike went on alone.

"Okay girl I think you handled that perfectly" said Ingrid's driver  
>"I worry for Mike sometimes" said Ingrid<br>"Let's wait here encase he needs our help" said Ingrid's driver  
>"Okay" said Ingrid<p>

Further down the line Mike was nearly to the turntable, but there was trouble a massive snow drift blocked the track further more it was down at the bottom of a sloop.  
>Mike tried to apply his breaks but it was to late he went head first into the snow luckily his driver was able to get out and call for help.<p>

Ingrid was the first to hear Mike's driver, she set off to help her friend.  
>She arrived to see half of the red engine stuck in the snow.<p>

"Come on then Mike let's get you out" said Ingrid

All Mike could say was well nothing, Ingrid pulled with all her might and soon managed to get her friend out of the snow drift together the two friends pulled the sheep train back to the yard where they'd be nice and warm.  
>The small controller laughed when he heard what had happened, the next day Jock and Mike doubled up together apparently Jock and Bert had been to over powered.<br>Mike wasn't to cocky about not wanting his snowplough or having help.


	17. Shane's first Christmas

**Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures  
><span>****Shane's first Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve on the the island of Sodor, hopefully it's would be Shane's first Christmas on the island if he didn't have engine failure again like last year.  
>The engines were working hard but Shane was still waiting for his orders, Emily Hatt arrived in her blue BMW convertible and walked over to Shane.<p>

"Morning mam" said Shane  
>"Morning Shane" said Emily<br>"Have you got a job for me" asked Shane  
>"Yes I'd like you to take the Wildnorwester to Barrow" said Emily<br>"Sure but why can't Gordon take it" asked Shane  
>"Gordon is helping Henry today" said Emily<br>"Oh okay sure" said Shane  
>"I knew I could count on you" said Emily as Shane moved off<p>

Shane picked up the train at Knapford and set off to Barrow, at Barrow he dropped of the train and was about to leave when the station master ran up.

"Stop" shouted the station master running up  
>"Can I help you" asked Shane<br>"Shane isn't it" asked the station master  
>"Yes that's me what do you want" asked Shane<br>"Well we have a salt train that should have been picked up by James" said the station master  
>"I take it you want me to pick it up" said Shane<br>"Since you're here will you take it" said the station master  
>"Of course just tell me where to go" said Shane<p>

The station master directed Shane into the yards where a LMS Fowler class 3F tank engine was getting a train of salt vans ready, Shane came up along side the engine.

"Hello I take these vans are mien" said Shane  
>"Yes yes they are" said the engine<br>"Could I ask you a question" said Shane  
>"Yeah sure to ahead" said the engine<br>"Are you the only steamy in the yards" asked Shane  
>"Yes I wish I could live on the island were I knew what my future was" said the engine<br>"I will see what I can do" said Shane  
>"Thank you eh" said the engine<br>"My names Shane" said Shane  
>"They call me Shunter" said Shunter<br>"Merry Christmas Shunter" said Shane  
>"Thank you Merry Christmas to you to Shane" said Shunter<p>

Shane set off to home thinking about his new friend as he started to drop off salt vans at the major stations, soon it started to get dark.

"Come on driver I want to get to the party on time" said Shane  
>"We've got plenty of time you know it gets dark earlier during winter" said Shane's driver<br>"I know but" said Shane as he saw a guard with a red flag

Shane gently stopped next to the guard his driver got down to talk to the guard.

"What seems to be the matter" said Shane's driver  
>"Toby is stuck behind a snow drift we can't get through it" said the guard<br>"Oh okay well Shane can help can't we lad" said Shane's driver  
>"Yes we can use some of the salt in my vans" said Shane as the guard got in his cab<p>

Further down the line Shane found Toby and his coaches Henrietta and Victoria, Toby's driver and fireman were shoveling snow away but with no luck.

"Hello Toby I've got some extra shovels and salt" said Shane  
>"Oh good lets get this snow out of the way" said Toby<p>

Toby's driver, fireman and guard helped Shane's driver shovel salt onto the drift and slowly it disappeared, Shane ran up behind Toby and couple up to him the two engines traveled home together.  
>They soon arrived and were slightly late Shane's driver explained what happened.<p>

"Thank you all my engines you've done well this year you deserve tonight's party" said Emily  
>"We couldn't have done it without a great controller" said Thomas<p>

All the other engines agreed with Thomas.

"Well thank you but I have some news to tell you" said Emily  
>"Go right ahead Miss Hatt" said Duck<br>"Well first up starting form the new year Shane and Casey will be taking up the other two sheds right hear" said Miss Hatt  
>"Thank you mam but there's something else you'd like to tell us right" said Casey<br>"Well speaking of more news I'd like to tell you I'm pregnant" said Miss Hatt  
>"Wow congratulations Miss Hatt" said James<br>"Thank you" said Miss Hatt  
>"How long are you gone" said Alice<br>"I'm three months gone Alice" said Miss Hatt  
>"Are you going on maternity leave" said Douglas<br>"No I'm going to work right up till I have my baby and will still will be around after I want my baby to grow up around you engines just like me, Charlie and Richard did" said Emily  
>"Oh well we can't wait till then" said Toby<br>"We will still be just as useful as normal and more right everyone" said Patrick

All the engines agreed with Patrick as they were proud of there controller.

"Well I know that can relay on you my baby is going to have some great roll models" said Emily

The party went on for a few hours more and after all the other engines went home the Knapford sheds engines welcomed Shane and Casey, they stayed up all night talking about the railway and the new addiction to the Hatt family.


	18. Triple Header

Thomas and Friends  
><span>Island of Sodor Adventures<span>

Triple Header

Gordon is the islands express engine, he takes a daily train from Knapford Station to Barrow-In-Furness.  
>One morning at Knapford Sheds; James was ready to leave the sheds and rolled out to start his days work but the turntable didn't move round.<p>

"Driver the turntable isn't working" said James  
>"Let me have a look" said James's driver getting down<p>

James's driver had a look at the controls before shaking his head.

"Sorry lad it's knackered" said James's driver getting back in  
>"What that means I can't get my work done" Said James<br>"It's not just you the others are stuck here to" said his driver  
>"Wait Diesel isn't stuck the turntable is linned up with his birth" said Henry<br>"But Diesel can't do everyone's work" said Emily Hatt walking up  
>"What am I to do" asked Diesel<br>"Well your not stuck go and get the wildnorwester ready I'm gonna find a replacement engine" said Emily Hatt

Emily Hatt went to her office a phoned around the island to find some engines that were available to help out.  
>Edward, BoCo, Derek, Donald, Thomas, Percy and Duck were the only ones free to help out, Emily phoned Tidmouth Station and told the station master to send Thomas and Percy to Knapford, Toby and Daisy could handle the passenger traffic between them.<p>

"Mamm Thomas and Percy can't pull the wildnorwester between them" said the station master  
>"I'm already ahead of you on that I've called Tidmouth Hault and asked if Duck would help" said Emily<br>"Ah well I will get Diesel to bring the coaches" said the station master

Diesel brought the coaches and the first engine to arrive was Thomas he backed down looking forward to a long run then a few minutes later Duck and then Percy backed down onto Thomas.  
>The three friends started to talk between themselves, Emily Hatt walked up to the front of the train and address her engines.<p>

"Thank you for dropping your other jobs and helping me and Gordon out" said Emily Hatt  
>"No problem we will show him" said Thomas<br>"He's always teasing us little engines time to show him what we little engines can do" said Duck confidently  
>"Well i admire youre enthusiasum but youll be only going to Crovans Gate Geoff will be taking the train on" said Emily Hatt<p>

After a few minutes the guard blew his wistle and they were off at first they were slow and struggled out of the station.

"Come on Come on" fused Percy  
>"Were doing it Were doing it" puffed Duck<br>"Pull harder Pull harder" mumbled Thomas

The heavy train rolled out of the station, the little engines couldn't go as fast as Gordon but the passenger didn't mind they knew about the turntable problem and they knew that Thomas, Duck and Percy were trying there best.  
>The Wildnorwester doesn't stop at all the stations so the engines found it difficult get their breath back this showed at Gordon's hill when Percy could go no further.<p>

"I can't my wheel hurt and i can hardly breath" said Percy  
>"Come on lad not much further now" said Percy's driver<br>"Yeah come on Percy keep your breaks off" said Duck  
>"Sure" panted Percy<p>

Starting the trian was much harder for the other two but together they struggled on, just out side the works Duck found he couldn't go on anymore and neither could Thomas.  
>Geoff quickly came over and moved the engines into a nearby shed so they could rest.<p>

"I'll be sure to tell Gordon what i saw" said Geoff  
>"Thank you" said Duck as he fell asleep<p>

Geoff moved off quitely to take the train on, a few hours later the turntable had been fixed and Gordon went to find Thomas, Duck and Percy.  
>They were ready to go home when Gordon rolled up.<p>

"Well done you three and thank you" said Gordon  
>"No problem" said Thomas<p>

Gordon pulled his three friends back to Tidmouth and stayed with them, Gordon is now a lot more considerate of his friends and knows that they try their best.


	19. Memories of a time forgotten

Thomas and Friends  
><span>The Island of Sodor adventures<span>

Memories of a time forgotten

Thomas and Edward are the founding members of the North West Railway being the engines that helped build the railway and of course have been on the railway for one hundred years.  
>One morning Emily Hatt went to see Thomas at the sheds at Tidmouth Station.<p>

"Morning Mrs Hatt" said Thomas  
>"Morning Thomas would you go and help Edward on his branchline today" said Emily Hatt<br>"What about my trains" asked Thomas  
>"I will look after Annie and Clarabel for you Thomas" said Percy<br>"Well thank you Percy in that case of course" said Thomas  
>"Thank you Thomas" said Emily Hatt<p>

Even though Thomas trusted Percy and Toby he was sceptical of leaving his coaches with another engine, he moved over to the coal tower and then the water tower and headed out towards Welsworth, he soon arrived to see Edward in the yard sorting out a few trucks.

"Hello there Edward" said Thomas as he entered the yard  
>"Hello Thomas thank you for helping me today" said Edward<br>"Its no problem i'm always ready to help another engine" said Thomas  
>"Good good now Thomas would you take a train to Brendam Docks for me while I take one to The Crovans Gate Works" said Edward<br>"Sure tell me which trucks are needed and im on it" said Thomas

Edward helped Thomas assemble a train of five coal trucks, an oil tanker and a breakvan and Thomas was off while Edward set up his train for the works.  
>When Thomas arrived back from Brendam, Edward wasn't back yet so he had a drink.<p>

Edward arrived back and the two friends decided to head off and see if the china clay twins needed any help when BoCo arrived with a workman.

"I'm sorry you two I can't let you down the branchline" said the workman  
>"Why not" asked Thomas<br>"The signal is broken its also affecting the signals as far as Suddery" said BoCo  
>"Oh so we should stay here" said Thomas<br>"That may be a good idea" said the workman

BoCo couldn't go down the line either so he was asked to go into the yard where Thomas and Edward.

"You know what I don't think ive ever heard of how you two arrived on the island or for that matter how the railway was built" said BoCo  
>"Well there was a railway before me and Thoams arrived but it was going bankrupt and in 1910 the fat director bought the railway and some of the engines already on the railway" said Edward<p>

This is the story that Edward told.  
><span>FLASHBACK-<span>

In 1908 the railway was run by a bunch of box tank enignes there were about six of them but by late 1909 the people in charge of the railway called it bankrupt scrapping about three of the box tank engines and most of the coffee pot engiens working at the quarries for extra money.  
>Bertrem Topham Hatt was working on the island at Tidmouth and had seen how much the railway had been suffering the track was in need of repair and there just wasn't enough money to do the repairs.<p>

Bertrem had become good friends with all the enignes on the railway and after a long think and some help from the railway board he decided to buy the railway and the remaining three box tank enignes who he called Neil, Rodger and Matthew, the project was put on hold after the RMS Titanic sunk after smashing into a ice burg.

A few years later in 1915 a year after World War 1 had broken out the plans were near completion he only needed a couple of engines to help with the building matterials and goods, he went to see his friend at Barrow-In-Ferness about buying an engine.  
>He had a good look around and met the engines but one of the engines was just what he was looking for this engine was a Larger Seagull K2 in his very smart red ferness livery his name was Eddie.<p>

"Hello there Eddie would you like to come and help me build a railway" said Bertrem  
>"Oh yes please sir" said Eddie<br>"Well then Sam i will take Eddie" said Bertrem

Eddie had his parts cheaked and finally he was bought but Bertrem still needed another engine a tank engine he thought, after looking around he found a place in Brighton with a bunch of unused Billington E2-Class 0-6-0T tank engines, he travelled to have a look and quickly picked a shy young tank engine this one didn't have a name yet.  
>A few weeks later Eddie was waiting with a long line of flatbed trucks with building supplies getting ready to head over to the island when he heard heard a wistle that he'd never heard before.<br>The little tank engine rolled up next to Eddie and Bertrem got out of his cab.

"Evening sir" said Eddie  
>"Hello there Eddie I'm happy to see that the train is ready to go" said Bertrem<br>"Well I did shunt it myself but Sam told me shunt some extra trucks why" asked Eddie  
>"Well thats because you will be joined by this tank engine" sadi Bertrem<br>"Oh does he have a name yet" asked Eddie  
>"No I don't" said the unnamed tank enigine<br>"Should he sir" said Eddie  
>"Yes I think so what about James" asked Bertrem<br>"What about the name Dennis" said Eddie  
>"I like the name Thomas" said Thomas naming himself<br>"Thomas it is then" said Eddie  
>"Excellent now then Thomas please run around the front and lets head over to the island its already pretty late" said Bertrem<p>

Thomas quickly coupled up to Eddie and the two set off when they arrived at Vickerstown the two shunted the train aside and settled into a shed that had been built just for them.

"Can I ask why there is more than two births" asked Eddie  
>"Well when this railway is finished I am hoping to buy more engines to help run this railway" said Betrem<br>"Makes lots of sense" said Thomas  
>"Good night you two you've got a long day ahead of you" said Bertrem<p>

The next day trucks and lorries bustled around helping transport stuff around while Thomas and Eddie helped construct a new branchline over a few months and soon started on the main line towards a town called Kildane and then further on to Maron.  
>One afternoon a railway inspector arrived he wanted to take a look at the Norramby Branch Line, Eddie was needed up the line towards Kildane so Thomas was chosen to take the inspector in a special coach down the line.<p>

Thomas was having a lots of fun he'd never pulled coaches before but as they got to towards Ballahoo; Thomas could feel a twitch in his cylinder.  
>The problem increased when steam started leaking from his cylinder, his driver and fireman had to stop him and damp down his fire.<p>

"Ouuch" shouted Thomas as his driver and fireman looked him over  
>"That's torn it you can't go on" said his driver<br>"What about the other engine could he help" said the inspector  
>"Of course Eddie" said Thomas<p>

Thomas's fireman ran down the next signal box and rang Maron Station to send Eddie to help Thomas.  
>Eddie arrived and pulled Thomas back to Vickerstown then on too Barrow where he was going to be fixed, that night Bertrem arrived to see Eddie.<p>

"Hello sir" said Eddie "Is Thomas okay" asked Eddie  
>"No his cylinder is going to be replaced" said Bertrem<br>"Who's going to help finish off the railway" asked Eddie  
>"I've managed to get a engine called Adam to help out" said Bertrem<br>"Will Thomas be returning after he is fixed" asked Eddie  
>"Yes but for now please make Adam feel welcome" said Bertrem<p>

Eddie did make Adam feel welcome and the two engines worked well together and quickly they managed to make it all the way to Knapford a fishing town by this time Thomas was ready to come back.  
>Thomas was coupled up to a train of supplies and told to head straight through to Knappford to help Adam and Eddie, about two hours later Eddie was shunting some trucks into a siding when he heard a familar wistle.<p>

"Who's that Eddie" asked Adam  
>"I think it's Thomas" said Eddie<p>

Thomas turned the corner and blew his wistle but Thomas didn't look like the engine that Eddie had seen last this time he was wearing a smart light blue with red stripes livery.

"Hello Edward like my new paint coat" asked Thomas  
>"Yes very much so wait did you just call me Edward" said Eddie<br>"Oops yes sorry" laughed Thomas  
>"Don't be I like it" said Eddie<br>"Hello there my names Adam" said Adam rolling up next to Edward  
>"Hello Adam I'm Thomas" said Thomas<p>

Bertrem pulled up in his car and greeted the three engines.

"Oh Thomas the workmen painted you blue why" asked Bertrem  
>"They aksed if I'd like to be repainted" said Thomas<br>"Very nice Thomas that takes me onto my next point" said Bertrem  
>"What might that be" asked Adam<br>"In the next few days you'll be joined by five other engines all ready with their liveries so I want both Eddie and Adam to go for a last cheak up while they look after the last few goods trians and start work here" said Bertrem  
>"Of course sir" said Adam<br>"Sir I wondering if I could change my name to Edward" asked Edward  
>"Of course but why" aksed Bertrem<br>"It suits me better" said Edward  
>"Fair enough" said Bertrem<p>

When Edward and Adam went off the works to get their new liveries, Thomas was left with Lily, Colin, Neil, Rodger and Matthew and quickly got used to his new friends.  
>Eventually the new railway was finished Bertrem became the Fat Director, a few weeks after the railway opened The Fat Director had a party for his engines and staff.<p>

"Thank you for making my dream a reality" said The Fat Director  
>"Thank you for giving us a chance sir" said Rodger<br>"Agreed hopefully we all will grow in numbers and make future controllers proud off us as you are of us" said Edward

PRESENT DAY-  
>In 1918 World War 1 finsished and the engines celebrated with the men of sodor returning home, in 1920 Winston the red engine was bought to become a mixed traffic engine and later on in 1922 Alfred the B12 and Henry the green engine were also bought.<br>In 1923 Gordon arrived to have a trial run and eventually stayed with Alfred being sent away after a nasty accident and later that year James arrived but had accident resulted in his rebuild and Thomas being rewarded his own branchline in 1931 Percy arrived to help out during the strike taken out by Gordon, James and Henry.  
>Sadly in 1939 another war broke out and after the devestation of it the railway board scrapped Adam, Colin, Rodger and Matthew with Lily's where abouts still unknown and Neil being sold to a steel mile in scotland and then being sold to the national railway mueseum in York and in May 30th 1944; Winston and his driver died saving a town from a amunation explosion.<br>In 1951 Toby was bought after his railway closed down to replace Thomas at the miens after the problem with policeman.  
>Edward then eplained that Bertrem Topham Hatt had retiered in 1954 and had died in 1956 a year after Duck had arrived, the scottish twins arrived in 1959 but nearly got sent away until Percy stepped in to help his friends becoming a deputation.<p>

"So BoCo you know rest of the history" said Edward  
>"Oh yes thank you Edward" said BoCo<br>"I rather enjoyed reliving all of that" said Thomas  
>"So did I" said Edward "Thank you for being my first friend" said Edward<br>"Oh no problem thank you for teaching me everything I know" said Thomas  
>"Of course" said Edward<p>

The three friends then realised that it was night time and that they'd been talking for ages the next day they all help each other on Edward's branchline.  
>Thomas and Edward have been friends for just over 100 years.<p> 


	20. Daisy's kittens

Thomas and Friends  
><span>The Island of Sodor Adventures<span>

Daisy's kittens

Daisy is a female diesel railcar who works on Thomas's branchline, when she first arrived she was rude and refused to pull trucks to make matters worst she was scared of cows and bulls but she has mellowed and become very useful.

One morning Percy pulled into Elsbridge with Annie and Clarabel, while Thomas was helping Edward at Welsworth Percy and Toby had been helping with Thomas's jobs.  
>As the passengers disembarked from the coaches Daisy rolled into the station with a mixed train of passengers and trucks.<p>

"Good morning Daisy" said Percy  
>"Morning" said Daisy<br>"It's great that your pulling your weight with the trucks" said Percy  
>"Yes well as soon as Thomas is back i'm back to just passengers" said Daisy<br>"Now now Daisy the last time you said stuff like that you nearly were sent back to the other railway" said Percy  
>"Come on you two stop arguing" said the station master<br>"Hello Robert you do look glum" said Percy  
>"I feel it" said Robert<br>"Can we ask why" asked Daisy  
>"It's Molly she's gone missing" said Robert<br>"You mean the station cat" asked Percy  
>"Yes she's been missing since yesterday" said Robert<br>"She'll turn up soon" said Percy  
>"She's a cat they always turn up" said Daisy<br>"Would you to tell Toby and Mavis and of courses Thomas to be on a look out for Molly" said Robert  
>"Yes of course" said Percy<br>"No i've got more important things to be worrying about" said Daisy  
>"Daisy" shouted Percy as Daisy rolled away<br>"Leave her Percy thank you anyway" said Robert  
>"No problem" said Percy<p>

That night Percy told Toby all about Molly being missing.

"Oh that is sad please tell Robert I will be on look out" said Toby  
>"Will do thank you Toby" said Percy<br>"If you ask me I think weve got more important things to talk about" said Daisy  
>"We didn't ask you" said Toby<br>"You were really nasty to Robert he really cares for Molly" said Percy

The next day Toby told Mavis and Percy told Thomas when he returned from Welsworth both agreed to help but Daisy was still adament that Moly was fine and for Robert not to worry of course over the next three days nobody had seen Molly and Daisy's attitude hadn't changed.  
>About a week after the disaperence of Molly, Daisy was asked to take a bunch of school children to the quarry on a school trip.<p>

Daisy introduced Mavis the quarry diesel to the children followed by a tour of the quarry by the quarry forman then finally a demanstration of what Mavis does on a daily basis.  
>On the way home Daisy had to stop at Ffarquar the children all got off to wait inside the station as one of the children was getting up he noticed a brown, black and white in a cardboard box behind the back seat inside Daisy's cab, the little boy called his teacher and the driver to have a look at closer inspection the object was one big object and five little objects.<br>It was Molly and five kittens.

Daisy's driver phoned Robert at Elsbridge station and told him that they'd found Moly with some kittens, after a quick check up at the vets Molly and her kittens were aloud to go home.  
>Robert named the kittens after the Ffarquar engines; Thomas, Percy, Toby, Mavis and Daisy.<br>Daisy appoligised for being rude and Robert accepted it, everytime an enigne arrives at the station the kittens come great them and their passengers.


	21. Smelly Fish

Thomas and Friends  
><span>The Island of Sodor Adventures<span>

Smelly Fish

It's summer time on the Island of Sodor and the engines are working extra hard but they need help.  
>Emily Helen Hatt had addressed these problems to both the engines and the board asking if another engine could be found or atleast bought.<p>

One early morning James, Edward, Douglas and Thomas were at Tidmouth Harbour when they heard a unfamiliar whistle.

"Hey do you hear that" said Thomas  
>"Yes I think thats the engine thats coming to help us" said Edward<br>"About time" said James  
>"Don't be so nasty James we were all new once upon a time" Douglas<p>

The new tank engine steamed into the yard, he looked very smart in his LMS Maroon with Yellow lining with LMS on his sides.

"Hello there I'm Arthur" said the new engine introducing himself  
>"Welcome Arthur" said Edward "I'm Edward"<br>"I'm Thomas it's nice to meet you" said Thomas  
>"My names Douglas" said Douglas<br>"Hello my names James" said James in a scarcastic way as he steamed away  
>"Whats wrong with him" asked Arthur<br>"Just ignore him he's been up since five this morning" said Douglas

Arthur helped his new friends for most of the day later that day the forman came running up to the engines.

"The fish train is ready to go out to the market at Welsworth we need a engines to take it" said the froman  
>"Can I take it" asked Arthur<br>"Sure" said the forman  
>"It seemed like you were pretty eger to take that trian" said Douglas<br>"I love the smell of fish" said Arthur  
>"Really" said Thomas "I hate fish all together" said Thomas<br>"Well before coming here I worked in Grimsby a town famous for its fishing" said Arthur

A few minutes later Arthur backed down onto his train and set off, his driver had been told that the fish vans were kept nice and cold by a motor that only worked by the train moving, this was to keep the fish fresh.  
>Arthur was enjoying himself but as he passed through Crosby he had to stop, a power line had come down and was laying across all three tracks.<p>

"I need to get this train to Welsworth" panicked Arthur  
>"Calm down lad" said Arthur's driver<p>

Soon James and the breakdown train arrived and workmen started to clear the track.

"You better hurry Arthur" said James when the track had been cleared  
>"They won't accept this fish" said Arthur<br>"Why" asked James  
>"I can already smell the fish its gone rotten" said Arthur<p>

Emily Hatt was waiting at Welsworth when Arthur arrived she wasn't happy but when Arthur's driver explained what had happened she felt sorry for the young engine.

"The market isn't till tommorow we should be able to get another shipment by then" said Emily  
>"I don't think I should be the one to take it" said Arthur<br>"Nonsence" said Emily "The powerline falling wasn't your fault" said Emily

That night Arthur stayed at Tidmouth Harbour with Edward, Thomas and Douglas, Arthur had brought the smelly fish vans back to the harbour to have them washed out.

"Arthur don't worry you arn't to blame" said Thomas  
>"Tommorow will be different" said Edward<br>"Thank you guys but I messed up on my first job thats going to be a major factor to send me away" said Arthur  
>"Miss Hatt wouldn't send you away for that" said Douglas<br>"I agree with Douglas" said Edward  
>"I suppose your right" said Arthur<p>

A few hours later Arthur was woken up the fish had just come in and was being unloaded.

"Why am I being woken up now" said Arthur  
>"The market starts in four hours the fish isn't there yet" said his driver<br>"Oh okay fair enough" said Arthur

The line was quite at this time only Arthur was awake and doing work, he was enjoying it his fire was keeping him warm and his driver was keeping him companey.  
>They soon arrived at Welsworth and on time and pretty soon the fish was loaded into vans and taken to market.<p>

Emily Hatt was very proud of Arthur and decided to keep him as part of the engine crew, Arthur now works at the docks and every week he pulls his fish train while the other engiens are asleep.


	22. High Speed

Thomas and Friends  
>The Island of Sodor Adventures<p>

High Speed

Gordon the big blue engine is the express engine, he really loves his job but he loves his Knapford to London Kings Cross run that he takes once a week but due to new regulations all coal and water towers were going to be pulled down.  
>The day finally came when Gordon would be taking his final run down to London, his coaches were brought to the station and Gordon got ready.<p>

The next day Gordon started his new timetable, he backed down onto his waiting coaches  
>As he did so he heard to low rumbling from up ahead.<p>

"It couldn't be" said Gordon  
>"Couldn't be who" said Duck from two tracks over<br>"I think it's Pip and Emma" said Gordon

The engine rolled around the corner, it was a BR HST InnerCity 125 train set in a British Railways Yellow and Blue, they stopped next to Gordon.

"Hello Pip or is it Emma" said Gordon  
>"It's Emma" said Emma<br>"Hello Gordon" said Pip from behind  
>"Hello Pip" said Gordon<br>"Pip look a Great Western Railway 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank" said Emma looking over at Duck  
>"Oh yeah It's not every day you see one of them" said Pip<br>"Please to meet you I'm Montague but I prefer Duck" smiled Duck  
>"Nice to meet you too Duck " said Emma<br>"You mind me asking but how do you know so much about what type of enigne Duck is" asked Gordon  
>"Of course not me and Emma have meet lots of steam engines on railtours we have learn't what we know from them" said Pip<br>"Sounds like you have fun" said Gordon  
>"We do it gives us a long strech for our wheels" Emma<br>"I've got to go now the express can't be late" said Gordon as the station master blew his whistle

Pip and Emma both started to talk to Duck before he had to go, later that day Gordon arrived back at Knapford Sheds he saw some off the engine around the turntable with Pip and Emma also there.

"Thank you for you all coming today" said Emily "I'd like to welcome the new members of the North Western Railway" said Emily  
>"Who" asked Gordon<br>"Us off course silly" said Emma  
>"Yes Pip and Emma are going to be joining us and will be replacing Gordon on the run down to London" said Emily Hatt<br>"Yes and we are getting our own specail adapted coaches too" said Pip  
>"Its fantastic that you'll be joining us but isnt the train that Gordon and now Pip and Emma take only once a week" asked Edward<br>"I've addressed that to the girls" said Emily Hatt "They will be doing odd jobs around the island and take the train down the London on the Friday" said Emily as she continued  
>"Further more we will be getting overhauls" said Emma exciteally<p>

A few days later Pip and Emma came out of the works, they had North Western Railway Green where the blue used to be and finally Red and Gold name plates reading Pippa and Emma, as they wernt conjointed at the back they did seperate jobs all day until it was time to sleep.  
>Friday finally arrived and the girls were ready to show what they could do, the coaches had been made especailly for them with extra fast wifi and a on baord resturant, that night they returned apperantly they got to London twenty minutes early.<p>

Pip and Emma are proud member of Emily Hatt's railway and are proud to pull the express to Gordon's distaste they broke the speed record. 


	23. Spencer

Thomas and Friends  
><span>The Island of Sodor Adventures<span>

Spencer

The island of sodor is home to many engines of many different kinds but the island is all so renound for the visitors that come to the island, little did the enignes know the next visitor was something special indeed.  
>One afternoon Pip, Emma, Percy, Thomas and Edward were all talking outside of Knapford Sheds when they heard a loud shrill whistle followed by a large silver engine backing down into the yard with a single red coach.<p>

"Hello I'm Spencer" said the engine intoducing himslef in his posh accent  
>"Hello I'm Percy" said Percy<br>"I'm Edward" said Edward  
>"My names Thomas" said Thomas<br>"I'm Pippa but my friends call me Pip and this is my sister Emma" said Pip  
>"Is this really where im staying" asked Spencer<br>"Excuse me" said Edward taken by supprise  
>"You a little hard hearing their old fellow" said Spencer<br>"No all i said was excuse me" said Edward  
>"Well I asked if this was where I was going to be staying" said Spencer<br>"You'll be staying at Knapford Station" said Percy  
>"Well I must be off I'm much to important to be seen with two common tank engines a banker but you two high speed electric diesels are something intresting race me sometime" said Spencer steaming away<br>"The nerve" said Thomas  
>"His atitude will have to change if hes staying around" said Edward<p>

Later that week Spencer's attitude hadn't changed so some of the engines had a meeting around the turntable.

"Spencer is rude and arragant" said Gordon  
>"I agree" said Edward "Yesterday he wouldn't budge up the hill when I was his banker BoCo and I had to drag him" said Edward as he continued<br>"He doesn't do his share of work" said Patrick  
>"He thinks hes got priority on the main line" said Alice<p>

All the enignes looked at one another, just then Spencer rolled into the yard with Emily Hatt on board followed by two the engines didn't know.

"Miss Hatt" said Bear  
>"Hello everyone these people are the Duke and Duchess of Boxford and their private engine Spencer" said Emily Hatt<br>"Private like in owned by them" asked Oliver  
>"Of course" said Emily Hatt<br>"What you thought I was part of this railway" said Spencer  
>"Yes you've been here for just over a week" said Edward<br>"Oh no my dear Edward I would never be affiliated with out of date engines" said Spencer  
>"Spencer" shouted the Duke<p>

Emily Hatt was horrified and quickly figuered out why the engines were all at the turntable she and the Duke and the Duchess decided to punish Spencer by making him shunt trucks at the coal depot.  
>Later that day Gordon, Donald, Douglas and Peter were at the wash down when Spencer rolled in covered in coal dust, they all found it pretty fuuny.<p>

"Hurry up get this horrible black stuff off me" said Spencer  
>"Ye have to wait your turn yong Spencer" said Douglas<br>"Dougie is right theres only enough washing posts for four engines" said Donald  
>"I can't wait I'm off home tonight" said Spencer<br>"No your not" said the Duke coming up next to the engine  
>"What why" said Spencer<br>"Me and the Duchess are looking for a perfect spot for our new summer house" said the Duke  
>"Oh so you'll need me to be clean for tomorrow" said Spencer<br>"No me and the duchess will be travling in different engines around the island your still being punished for being nasty" said the Duke  
>"But but sir" said Spencer<br>"No buts Spencer" said the Duke

All four engines laughed even more it was Peter who spoke next.

"Since your helping us Spencer you can get my train of containers ready" said Peter  
>"Then theres a train off tar and milk wagons to be taken to Vickerstown" said Douglas<br>"From Arelsdale" lauged Gordon  
>"Calm down you guys" said Emily Hatt walking over<p>

Spencer steamed off to sulk, over the next few days Spencer took goods trains and even learned how be a banker when Gordon got stuck on the hill.  
>He started to be a little considerate towards the engines but caused quite a few arguments, finally the Duke and Duchess found a lovely spot for the new summer house.<br>Spencer would be sticking around for a while helping with construction.


	24. Coffee Pot

Thomas and Friends  
><span>Island of Sodor Adventures<span>

Coffee Pot

Oscar is a small engine that was built to help Bill and Ben at the Sodor China Clay Pits after a accident a few years prior, he is often called a Coffee Pot becuase his boiler is verticle.  
>He may be young but he is very wise, wise enough not to fall for the tricks that the twins play, he never leaves the quarry as he isnt very strong.<p>

One day Oscar was helping the china clay twins move some trucks around, he was being careful unlike the twins.  
>The Sodor China Clay Companey Manager arrived he looked at the twins and then too Ocsar.<p>

"Great job boys we have finsihed the contract the quarry will now close untill another contract is drawn up" said the manager  
>"Thank you sir what shall we do with the last of the trucks" asked Oscar<br>"I'd like Bill and Ben to take the trucks to Bredam Docks" said the manager  
>"Yes sir" said Ben<p>

The twins heaved as hard as they could but they couldnt budge the trucks without struggling.

"Sir we can't pull the train" said Bill  
>"I'll call for Derek to come and help" said the manager<br>"No need sir" said Oscar "I can help" continued the little engine as he coupled up hoping to get to see the sites  
>"Okay then Oscar be careful I don't want you too run out of water" said the manager<br>"I promise" said Oscar

The twins blew their whistles and so did Oscar, the three engines pulled all together slowly at first finally the train was up to speed.  
>Oscar enjoyed his run to Brendam Docks, as they arrived Oscar realised how busy the docks were.<br>Salty came up along side the train to greet Oscar.

"Hello there me matey's" said Salty  
>"Hello Salty" chirped the twins<br>"What brings you three here" said Salty  
>"We are bringing the last of the china clay shipment to the docks it needs to be unloaded" said Oscar<br>"Ah now what might your name be youngster" asked Salty  
>"I'm Oscar pleased to meet you" said Oscar<br>"Very nice name I'm Salty the dockyard diesel and that crane up their be my best friend Cranky" said Salty  
>"Hello there Oscar nice to me meet you" said Cranky<br>"I hate to interrupt but the china clay needs unloading" said Bill  
>"Yes sorry Salty the boat leaves soon" said Oscar<p>

The twins blew their whistles and Oscar blew his trying to copy his friends, the clay was unloaded and the group went to the water tower; Alice was being loaded up with coal as the group arrived.

"Hello Bill and hello Ben" said Alice warmly  
>"Hello Alice what a lovely day eh" said Ben<br>"Of course it is" said Alice  
>"Hello Alice remember me" said Oscar<br>"Yes Oscar its really nice to see you" siad Alice

Alice had met the small engine when she was in for a five yearly serivice close to the end of Oscar's build, the two had become good friends and of course Oscar had been sad when Alice  
>had left, just then the Quarry Manager pulled up in his car.<p>

"Evening sir" said Bill  
>"Evening boys I have talked to Mrs Hatt about you lending a buffer or two" said the manager<br>"What did she say" asked Ben  
>"Well Tidmouth Harbour needs a couple of engines to help out so Bill and Ben you'll be helping Toby, Duck and Peter there" said the manager<p>

The twins scurried off to help at Tidmouth Harbour leaving a confused Oscar behind.

"Sir what about me what am I to do" said Oscar  
>"Well Salty needs some help at the moment so would you like to help him" said the manager<br>"Yes please sir" said Oscar he liked Salty and the docks would be a nice change  
>"Well then its sorted then I will check on you in the morning" said the manager<p>

Alice and Oscar talked for a few minutes before the atlantic engine had to go, Salty arrived just after she left followed by BoCo.  
>Oscar was happy he was going to have a new job for a while plus it would be more exciting.<br>The next day things were busy, Oscar was given the job to shunt trucks for the other engines

He was reminded every few minutes to keep an eye on his water tank, he'd never ran dry before.  
>Later on in the day a train was needed to be taken to Lower Suddery, it was blocking one of the lines that was needed for another engine and there wern't any engines available, the dock manager came out to see Oscar and Salty.<p>

"You two need to find room for this train while I try to find an engine to take it on" said the dock manager  
>"I can take it" said Oscar "It's only going to Lower Suddery" said Oscar as he continued<br>"No way Oscar you won't make it before you run dry" said the yard manager walking away

Salty rolled up to Oscar, he looked suppisously at the little engine.

"Don't think about it matey" said Salty  
>"Tell the dock manager I'm sorry that I disobayed his rules" said Oscar steaming off<br>"Oscar come back now" shouted Salty

Oscar coupled up and pulled as hard as he could then there was trouble a massive hissing sound ripped right through the docks, Salty found Oscar in a cloud of steam his cylinder had cracked due to all the strain.  
>The dock manager walked up and his face turned angry.<p>

"What did I tell you Oscar" said the Dock Manager  
>"Sorry sir I was trying to help" said Oscar<br>"I know now im a engine down I hope Emily can spare someone" said the Dock Manager

Emily could spare BoCo to help Oscar to the works and then to help Salty and James to take the train away.  
>A few days later Bill, Ben, Salty, BoCo and Alice were all waiting at the docks to see Oscar come home after his cylinder was fixed.<p>

Oscar and the twins eventually went home but the rules were that Oscar was going think about how much he could haul as long as he could help out when ever there wasn't enough work going on.


	25. Captain Harvey Hook

Thomas and Friends  
><span>Island of Sodor Adventures<span>

Captain Harvey Hook

It was becoming very busy on the island of Sodor, engines were struggling with their own work without having to go on call outs to help other engines with the breakdown train.  
>Emily Helen Hatt the fourth Fat Controller had been looking for an engine strong enough to pull the breakdown train and that could help out any where when not on call outs.<p>

Finally she found a engine with a crane on top of his boiler named Harvey; Harvey had a maroon livery with yellow lining similar to that off Arthur and a number 27 on his sides.  
>She thought he was quite funny but got on well with the engine when she went to meet him.<br>Duck, Edward were at Vickerstown shunting some trucks when they heard a slight puffing of a small engine.  
>Harvey came around the back of the Vickerstown sheds and and through the carridge shed and stopped next to Edward and Duck, Emily Hatt stepped down a few seconds later.<p>

"Hello Duck and Edward this is our new arrival Harvey please make him feel welcome" said Emily Hatt as she walked away  
>"Hello I'm Harvey" said Harvey in his big booming voice<br>"My names Edward pleased to meet you" said Edward kindly  
>"And I'm Montague but please call me Duck I prefer Duck" said Duck<br>"What brings you to the island Harvey" asked Edward  
>"Miss Hatt said that you engines can't drop your jobs to help derailed engines and trucks so I'm going to be a rescue engine" said Harvey<br>"Is that where your crane in" said Duck  
>"Yes I suppose so It allows me to pull trucks and coaches back on the track while the breakdown crane helps the engine out" said Harvey<p>

Just then the yard manager came running up with news for Harvey.

"Edward quickly Bill has come off the line and is blocking to line to the China Clay Quarry would you help him back onto the line" said the yard manager  
>"Yes sir but why don't we let Harvey do it hes got a crane" said Edward<br>"Why not it will let him learn your line" said the yard manager

Harvey and Edward left Duck to go and help Bill, Harvey loved looking through the country side and Edward enjoyed listening to Harvey stories of when he helped out on his Heritage railway.  
>Soon they arrived to the scene where Bill was grumbling.<p>

"Oh there you are Edward you took your time" said Bill  
>"Sorry Bill I was helping Duck in Vickerstown by the way this is Harvey hes going to help you back on the track" said Edward<br>"Hello there" said Harvey  
>"Hurry up happy hook Ben, Derek and Oscar are stuck up at the clay pits" said Bill<p>

Harvey chuckled as his hook was attached to Bill's front and soon enough Harvey had lifted Bill back onto the track; Edward and Harvey coupled up to Bill and pulled him to the docks.  
>Salty was shunting trucks and singing seaside themed songs to the trucks they were having a great time; Edward's whistle stopped the fun.<p>

"Hello Salty having a good day" said Edward  
>"Oh yes me hearty sea shanty's can make any job more fun" said Salty<br>"I'd agree the troublesome trucks seemed to be calm today" said Edward  
>"Hello I need to get the china clay to the loading bay" grumbled Bill<br>"My apolisgise" said Edward

Edward and Harvey uncoupled from Bill; Bill scampered away with his trucks.  
>Salty looked at Harvey.<p>

"Hello there whats your name" asked Salty  
>"My names Harvey very nice to meet you" said Harvey<br>"It's a plessure to meet you my hearty" said Salty  
>"Harvey is on the railway to help out if theres acciedents" said Edward<br>"That explains my crane arm" said Harvey  
>"It makes you look very useful indeed and makes you look like a pirate called Captain Hook" chuckled Salty<br>"Hes from a childrens book" said Edward  
>"Oh yes a mighty fine story at that" said Salty<p>

Harvey and Edward decided to help Salty that day pulling trucks into the right places and even getting trains ready.  
>Later that day Salty went to collect some china clay from the clay pits as Bill and Ben were busy else where and Oscar helping Derek on the main line; some new trucks had arrived and were rough Salty of course tried to sing to them but the trucks wern't having any of it.<p>

"Oh I do like to be beside the seaside oh I do like to be beside the sea" sang Salty  
>"Washed up sea captian biff bash biff bash on on on" screamed the trucks<p>

The trucks rocked back and forth and side to side knocking Salty's driver out of the cab; without someone to control the speed or shut off the engine Salty picked up speed.  
>Salty blew his horn three times to aleart the signal man further up the line then the signal man was able to aleart Brendam Docks.<p>

Harvey and Edward were told to shunt some old tankers and trucks to slow down Salty, Salty of course didn't know what the plan was.  
>Salty was sent into a siding where the old tankers were and smashed into them, Harvey started to move trucks away finally getting to Salty who was in a bad way his buffers were badly bent.<p>

"You okay Salty" asked Harvey  
>"Oh yes I'm fine thank you I should be fine after my buffers have been fixed" said Salty.<p>

After Salty returned to service; Harvey came to see his friend.

"Hello Salty" said Harvey  
>"Harvey its great to see you" said Salty<br>"You too" said Harvey  
>"I think I have a new nickname for you my friend" said Salty<br>"What would that be" said Harvey  
>"Captain Harvey Hook" said Salty<br>"I like that name thank you" said Harvey

The two engines are now often now seen together a lot and like to refer to each other as shipmates.


	26. Duck's Accident

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor Adventures  
>Duck's Accident<p>

Duck the great western engine is very proud of his branchline the little western which was given to him in the late 60's, like Thomas has help from Percy, Toby, Lily and Daisy; Duck has help from Oliver, Donald and Douglas with accasional help from Sheffield and Stepney.

Recently a petition for an extension to the fishing town of Harwick had come around a lot of people had wanted a direct route to towns like Knapford and Tidmouth there was the bus route but it took a long time at least two hours.  
>Duck and the others had been working hard bringing machines and supplies back and forth.<p>

One morning about a month into the building of the extension, Duck was shunting some trucks at Tidmouth to take to Areslbrugh the trucks were becoming board.

"Be careful Duck" said Lily from over at the water tower  
>"Beg pardon" said Duck<br>"I said be careful those trucks have that awful twinkle in there eyes" said Lily  
>"They wouldn't do that to me they know what they get from it" said Duck<br>"I'd still be careful Duck" said Thomas coming up to have a drink

Duck knew Lily had experiance with truck a lot of experiance so he took her warning to heart, There is a hill near Tidmouth where trucks like to push there engines, Duck hadn't been paying attention to the trucks laughing and plotting.  
>At the top of the hill the trucks started to rock back and forth this motion knocked Duck's driver and fireman out of his cab and Duck started to pick up speed.<p>

"ON ON ON" screamed the trucks  
>"Help" shouted Duck<p>

At the station Oliver was waiting with a passenger train when the heard Duck and the trucks, the points had been switched into a goods shed but the buffers couldn't stop Duck and the trucks.  
>The shed came down on top of Duck and some of the trucks.<p>

"Duck" shouted Oliver as he could belive what had happened

Sheffield arrived with the breakdown train, Oliver had cleared the unhurt trucks.  
>Duck was loaded onto a flatbed and taken away to the works, the damage report was worst than first expected the manager of the steam works Gregory Larson had added that it would take atleast a month to fix Duck up.<br>Miss Hatt sat in her office over lunch time she thought that without Duck the extension wouldn't be ready on time, but it would be if an engine could covver for Duck.

Sadly non of the engines could be spared for as long as was needed and no engines could be spared from the mainland exept one a few hours after the damage report Shane, Gordon and Patrick were at Knapford Sheds.

"Its a real shame about Duck" said Patrick  
>"It sure is Duck is a very hard worker" said Gordon<br>"I've not known the engine long enough but I agree he is a plessure to know" said Shane  
>"Has Miss Hatt found another engine to look after Duck trains" asked Gordon<br>"No I don't think so" said Edward puffing up to water tower  
>"Hello Edward" said Gordon<br>"Hello Gordon, Shane and Patrick" said Edward

Miss Hatt climbed out of Edwards cab and addressed the engines.

"I have asked every contact I know including the Forest of Dean railway about borrowing a spare engine we can't get one till at least Thursday" said Miss Hatt  
>"I know someone who might be able to help" said Shane<br>"Really" questioned Miss Hatt  
>"His name is Shunter he's a LMS Fowler 3F" said Shane<br>"A Jinty" said Miss Hatt  
>"Yes he would be perfect" said Edward<br>"Agreed where does he currently live" asked Miss Hatt  
>"Barrow In-Ferness mam" said Shane<br>"Oh that close why didn't I think off getting in touch with Barrow" said Miss Hatt

After a bit more of a disscusion Edward was asked to take Duck's passengers while Shunter could take over sadly Sodor wasn't on Shunter's mind he had been in a siding since just after christmas unused.  
>Just then the station master walked over.<p>

"Great news Shunter you've got a new home" said said the station master  
>"A mueseum" asked Shunter<br>"No its Sodor your going to help out while another engine is at the works" said the station master  
>"Its not perninant" asked Shunter<br>"Not sure sorry" said the station master

Shunter was coaled and watered up and set out to Sodor as he arrived toward Tidmouth he was flagged down and was given ordered to take the replacement goods train down to the extension then was introduced to Miss Hatt, who rid in his cab to Alesbrugh sheds where he was intorduced to Oliver and Edward who was looking after Duck's trains.

"Very nice to meet you" said Edward  
>"You too" said Shunter<br>"Before it becomes dark would it be okay for Shunter to head down to Harwick" said Miss Hatt  
>"Oh yes sorry" said Shunter as he set off down besides the sheds<p>

Shunter passed Arelsbrugh and saw some of the little engines, he arrived to the drop off point and headed back towards the sheds.  
>Douglas had returned from his container train run and between him, Oliver and Shunter they bugun to talk about there past adventures.<p>

Shunter is a very hard worker never refusing any jobs given to him, he takes the morning supply train then Duck's passenger train and helps out anywhere another engine needs the help. 


	27. Harwick

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor Adventures  
>Harwick<p>

The extension to Harwick was well under way, Shunter had been doing a great job taking three trains down a day plus passenger trains and genral duties the engines found him a plessure to work with but were always thinking of Duck who was at the works following one of the worst accidents in Modern times.  
>Gregory Larson the manager of the works had made it pretty clear that it would take atleast three months to fix Duck up, the damage report had gone public on the website and people were sending in donations to help pay for parts to fix him up.<p>

One day around lunchtime Shunter was waiting at Tidmouth for one very special part for the extension the turntable, this would be vital for tender engines heading down to Harwick they would have to turn round for the return journey, just then he heard Henry's whistle he sound out of breath.

"Morning Henry you sound tired" said Shunter  
>"That cause I am i've been lugging this turntable all the way from Barrow and over Gordon's hill on my own" panted Henry<br>"On your own" questioned Shunter  
>"Yeah sadly neither Edward nor BoCo were around to be the banker and you needed the turntable so I tried my hardest" said Henry recounting what had happened<br>"You go and take a nice long drink I should be able to shunt the turntable my self" said Shunter

Henry was impressed by Shunters strengh afterall Jinty's were the perfect shunting engine demestrated by Jimmy also a Jinty a few years back, the turntable was the only thing Shunter had to pull besides a breakvan.  
>Shunter blew his whislte and was off the journey wasn't as hard as Shutner first thought there wern't any hills.<p>

Soon he past Tidmouth Hault where Duck had his accident and later the Callan Sheds, he was getting pretty thirsty by the time he came to Arelsbrugh his dirver aloud him have a rest and drink.  
>While he was having a drink, Frank the diesel came back from a maintinence run.<p>

"Hello there Shunter" said Frank  
>"Hello Frank anything intresting to report" asked Shunter<br>"Apart from a few cows at Marthwaite nothing" said Frank  
>"Tell me about it later I have to get the turntable to Harwick" said Shunter<p>

The Aresldale railway had supplied all the gravel for the track bedding for the extension, Shunter set off again and headed towards the drop off point but didn't get far as a man was waving a red flag.  
>Shunter's driver got down to find out what the problem was.<p>

"What seems to be the problem" asked Shunter's driver  
>"We can't let you through police orders" said the man<br>"Why though we have to get the turntable to Harwick" said Shunter  
>"Theres a protest of people wanting the extension to stop" said the man<br>"It's a bit late isn't just the turntable and finishing the station are left" said Shunter's driver  
>"Don't ask please just stay there the police are sorting it out as we speak" said the man<p>

Shunter was going to take Duck's passenger train but becuase he was stuck waiting for clearence, Oliver was asked to take it insted.  
>Olvier met Edward at Welsworth and the two taked about the protest, Oliver carried onto Crovan's Gate where he saw Duck having his test run, Oliver decided to take a break to wait for Sir Handel's connection.<p>

"Hello there Duck" said Oliver  
>"Oliver" said Duck<br>"Its great to see you looking so good" said Oliver  
>"Last time you saw me was after the shed fell on top of me" said Duck<p>

The two talked about Shunter and then the disscustion went to Duck's passengers, Oliver suggested that Duck take his passengers on to Barrow to run in again while Oliver takes some fixed up trucks back up the line, Gregory Larson agreed and so did Miss Hatt.  
>Meanwhile the police had settled the protestors and Shunter was aloud to take the turntable.<p>

Later Duck was returning when he met Shane taking the local express, Shane was happy to see Duck.

"Hello Duck" said Shane  
>"Hello there Shane hows things" asked Duck<br>"I'm really good thank you" said Shane

Duck explained to Shane about what Oliver had done for him, then Shane talked about how Shunter had been doing some of it was what Oliver told him.

"Donald told me that Shunter was scared of going back to the mainland" said Shane refering to a few weeks ago  
>"Oh well Shunter has worked really hard while I've been away so i'd think he would become a perminant resident of the railway" said Duck<br>"True well even so I will talk to Miss Hatt later" said Shane

Duck and Shane departed with only the thoughts of Shunter, much later on in the day Shunter was shunting some trucks into there right place in the Callan Yards when he heard a unfamiliar whistle it was Duck.  
>Shunter watched as Duck shunted the Alice and Mirabel.<p>

"You must be Shunter" said Duck  
>"Yes and you are Duck" said Shunter<br>"Of course all of the other enignes have said great things about you" said Duck  
>"Thank you" said Shunter<br>"No thank you you picked up where I left off and quickly learn't the ropes" said Duck

Shunter and Duck worked together all afternoon when it became night Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Shunter were in the sheds when Miss Hatt arrived.

"Hello Mamm" said Duck  
>"Hello engines and welcome back Duck" said Miss Hatt<br>"Thank you" said Duck  
>"I wanted to talk to you all about the two new engines who will live down in Harwick" said Miss Hatt<br>"What about them Mamm" asked Oliver  
>"Your with one right now" said Miss Hatt<br>"Wait a second you are talking about me" said Shunter  
>"Of course if you want" said Miss Hatt<br>"Yes please" said Shunter  
>"Would you thank Duck and Shane they were the ones who addressed your concerns" said Miss Hatt<br>"Will do thank you Duck" said Shunter  
>"No problem welcome to the little western" said Duck<p>

Miss Hatt then talked about the other engine who was to arrive next week for the time been Stepney was to help Shunter.  
>Shunter is now a proud member of the NWR and soon enough was painted a very smart Navy Blue with his name and the number 20 on his side.<p> 


	28. New Friend, Old Memories

Thomas and Friends: Island of Sodor  
>New friend<p>

The opening of the Harwick extension went down with out a problem Shunter brought passengers from Knapford while Thomas and Edward brought guest from their branchlines, besides that Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Stepney and Sheffield had all been on display through the morning the station was opened by the mayor of Sodor and guests had been aloud to look around the new shunting yard and sheds.  
>The next day Duck, Oliver, the scottish twins and Shunter were waiting with Miss Hatt to welcome the other new comer who was taking the other shed down at Harwick.<p>

"Mamm didn't you say the new engine was supposed to be arriving around ten" said Oliver  
>"Yes he should have been hear by now" said Miss Hatt<br>"I need to get my train ready" said Donald  
>"Ey me too" said Douglas<br>"Okay go ahead I will find out where he is" said Miss Hatt  
>"Thanks mamm come on Donal" said Douglas<p>

A few hours later Miss Hatt was at Knapford waiting for the new engine when she heard a unfamiliar whistle, the new engine entered the station and stopped next to Miss Hatt.  
>He was a GWR Dukedog with a beautiful NWR Green livery and the number 21 on his tenders.<p>

"Sorry I'm late Mamm the works needed to make sure I was ready and then I got sidetracted talking to Edward" said the new engine  
>"Don't worry Josh it's great to see you in full steam" said Miss Hatt<br>"What can I do to make it up to you" said Josh  
>"You could take a goods train to Callan station it will get you familiar witht the branchline you will be working on" said Miss Hatt<br>"Sure mamm" said Josh heading off

Meanwhile at Welsworth Donald was talking to Edward abou the new engine.

"He should have the decentcy to turn up to meet us" said Donald  
>"I can shed a little light on that" said Edward<br>"Go on" said Donald confused  
>"I met him this morning he had to diverted into the yard while Owen came through with a goods train" said Edward "Thats why he was late Donald"<br>"That shouldn't have taken that long to delay him" said Donald  
>"That was my fault we begun to talk about all sorts of things hes very intresting" said Edward<p>

Later on in the day Douglas was back at Callan while his driver and fireman were having lunch when he heard a whistle he'd didn't know.  
>The whistle belonged to Josh, he back the goods train into a siding next to Douglas.<p>

"Hello there I'm Josh" said Josh introducing himeself  
>"Wait your the new engine" said Douglas<br>"Yeah what about it" asked Josh  
>"You were supposed to meet me and the others this morning down at the sheds" said Douglas<br>"Oh yeah I'm sorry let me explain" said Josh

Josh explained to Douglas what had happend that morning.

"So thats what happend" said Josh  
>"I think you might need to tell the others that" said Douglas<br>"I know" said Josh  
>"Would you like me to help you" asked Douglas<br>"Yes please" said Josh

That evening soem of the engines were called together at the Knapford Sheds, some couldn't come due to jobs like Pip and Emma who were on there way back from London.

"I don't see why we are all together it's not like its christmas or someones birthday" said James  
>"Miss Hatt always gets us together when theres a suprose or she got to tell us something important" said Bear<br>"Please shut it James" said Alice  
>"Be thankful your not on truck duty like Iris and Diesel" said Percy<p>

All the engines chuckled, Miss Hatt arrived in her car and parked up close to the sheds then walked over greeting her engines.

"I'm sorry for pulling a few of you of your duties but I'd like to introduce our newest member of our family" said Miss Hatt

Josh entered the yard and onto the turntable.

"Look Mr Oliver its a GWR 3200 class" said Toad  
>"I know but isn't there only one still around" wondered Oliver<br>"I guess we will find out" said Duck  
>"Good evening first I'd like to appolisgise for not showing up to meet Duck and the other engiens on his branchline" said Josh " Next I'd like to tell you guys all about how me the last of my class is here" continued Josh<p>

Josh begun to tell his story, he was built in the Swindon Works in the early 1900's.  
>His proper number was No9017, and the name that was given to him was the Earl of Berkeley but his last driver was called Joshua thats where the name came from.<br>In July 2009 Josh's boiler failed and he was put inside a shed for a while until the NWR bougtht him and restored him at the works, he then recounted his conversation with Edward then Emily Hatt and finally Douglas.

After this the engines greeted him warmly and now are proud to have him as a part of the railway, he now takes passenger trains from Harwick to Knapford then on to Crovans Gate then a goods train back to Knapford in the morning then a passenger train straight to Barrow to pick up people on the way home from work, he lives in the other birth at Harwick


	29. Conventions

Thomas and Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures  
>Conventions<p>

The Island was now full swing into the summer holidays the children were having day trips to the seaside and to see family.  
>The BBC had planned a bunch Doctor Who Conventions for the chidlren over the summer in major cities like London, Cardiff and Manchester with some smaller cities like Leeds, a petiton had been sent to the organisers to bring the convention to either Barrow In-Ferness or Knapford since there were a lot of fans of the show in Cumbria and on the island, the organisers agreed and organised the event for Knapford.<p>

The engines were informed of the arangements, some enignes like Edward were really excited his driver was a keen fan and had been watching since the Tom Baker era when he was a kid, his driver had shown him a few episodes.  
>Other engines like James and Gordan wern't to keen on the convention they didn't get the idea of the show.<br>One morning James and Gordan were waiting besides the Knapford sheds waiting for Miss Hatt she arrived in her car and came over.

"Morning James and Gordon I have your assignments for the preperations of the convention" said Miss Hatt  
>"Why can't the engines who like this doctor who do the jobs" said Gordon<br>"So you want to give up the passenger run of the important suprise guest or should we give that to Bear to swap for his good duties" said Miss Hatt  
>"When you put it like that okay I will do it" said Gordon<br>"Thats what I thought now James you will be bringing the Tardis and the Dalek" said Miss Hatt  
>"Tardis and a whatlek" said James<br>"You'll see laster" said Miss Hatt

James was sent to Barrow to pick up the Tardis and the Dalek, he was supprised to see a large blue police call box and a gold salt and pepper pot like machine on flat beds, he backed down onto the train.

"Hello James nice train there" said Edward coming along side  
>"Oh hey Edward I'm not sure what they are" said Jame confused<br>"Well the blue box is called a Tardis which the main character of the show the Doctor travels in" said Edward  
>"Travels in it dosn't have wheels and it can't fly" siad James<br>"It travels through time and space" said Edward

Edward quickly ran though the main idea of the show, explaining about how the Tardis stood for Time And Relitive Dimension In Space, he explained about the doctor and how he could change his face and finally about the monsters like the Dalek and Cybermen.

"So theres a lot to catch up on" said James  
>"About 50 years or so" said Edward<br>"Wait what" said James suprised  
>"Long story" said Edward<p>

James departed more confused than ever, he delivered the flatbeds and headed off for a drink.  
>A few days later James was sent to help Geoff at Crovan's Gate he was shunting trucks into the siding next to the Skarloey Railway Sheds when he heard a weird sound.<br>He looked over to see Sir Handle and Rusty watching something on a laptop, the tv show was of a man with a young girl stepping out of a blue box like the one he'd delivered earlier that week.

"Excuss me Rusty is that Doctor Who you're watching" asked James  
>"Yes Duke's dirver let us borrow the laptop to watch some episodes from the 70's" said Rusty<br>"This one features Tom Baker the fourth doctor and Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith" said Sir Handle  
>"Oh fair enough" said James backing away<p>

The day arrived and Gordon was getting ready to head to Barrow to pick up the guest, he hadn't been feeling very well since the day before but didn't want to say anything.  
>He picked up his guest and set of to Knapford, just after the Ballahoo junction Gordon felt a shooting pain a yelped out in pain.<br>His driver brought him to a stop and examined him while his fireman set out detonators to warn other on coming engines and his guard went to cheak on his guest, the guest wanted to talk to Gordon so he came round front while the guard went walked up the line to get help.

"Hello Gordon" said the guest  
>"Hello Mr Baker i'm sorry I broke down" said Gordon<br>"Don't worry it happens to you all at somepoint" said Mr Baker  
>"I know I just didn't tell my driver how I was feeling" said Gordon<br>"Let me tell you a secret I sometimes don't tell my friends how I'm feeling when i've got conventions to go to" said Mr Baker  
>"Oh that makes me feel better" said Gordon<br>"Okay Mr Baker Owen is coming to help Gordon onto the works while Edward is coming to take you onto Knapford" said Gordon's driver  
>"Thank you and Gordon I'd like you to call me Colin its less formal" said Colin<br>"Sure" said Gordon feeling better

A few minutes later Owen arrived to take Gordon to the works as he was leaving with Gordon, Edward arrived to pick up Colin Baker.  
>Edward took him all the way to Knapford, a car took Colin to the convention centre, the convention was a huge success, On the way home Colin went to see Gordon at the works to thank him one more time. <p>


	30. Ministry Mystery

Thomas and Friends: Island of Sodor Adventures  
>Ministry Mystery<p>

The summer holidays were into full swing and Miss Hatt's engines were working well but it wasn't the same for Skarloey railway they were worked off their wheels there was nothing they could do but try there best until the thin controller could get help from another engine, some engines like Duncan who normally took passengers had been asked to help Rusty with maintinence trains, Duncan being Duncan was complaining like normal.

"I mean come on really why did it have to be me Rusty can normally work on his own" said Duncan taking one of these trains up the line  
>"Calm down old boy" said his driver<br>"Me calm down all I do is pull the works van and sit in sidings all day under the boiling sun" said Duncan crossly

His driver and fireman stopped trying after that and decided to enjoy the day, as they approched the old slate quarry Duncan heard a lorry but didn't think anything of it.  
>Further up the line they saw a lorry cross over the line heading to the slate quarry.<p>

"Wait driver isn't that a military lorry" asked Duncan  
>"Yes great spot old boy" said his driver<br>"I wonder what its doing up this end of the line and why towards the quarry" said his fireman  
>"I will be sure to ask the thin controller later" said his driver<p>

Duncan arrived back to the sheds about an hour later, his driver was the man of his word and asked the thin controller all about the lorry and possible military, the thin controller was adament that he didn't know anything and got in touch with the militry base near Knapford.  
>Nothing more was said until a few days later when Skarloey was aksed to take a supply train to the slate quarry but during the night while the others were asleep.<br>Skarloey backed onto his train and saw the thin controller there waiting for him.

"Hello sir could I ask why i'm up this late" asked a sleepy Skarloey  
>"Of course the military base at Knapford want us to take these supplies up to the Slate Quarry" said the thin controller<br>"The Slate Quarry sir" asked Skarloey  
>"Theres been a smaller military base built since the Blue Mountain Quarry was built" said the thin controller<br>"Oh so these are food supplies" said Skarloey  
>"Yes and strangly fuel" said the thin controller<p>

Skarloey set off down the line in the dark with only his lamp and his driver and fireman for company, he hadn't done night tasks for a while the last trains nomally finished around 6:00pm.  
>He and his crew had been told to drop the supplies at the entrence to the quarry, when he dropped the trucks off he heard a low rumbling from in the quarry.<br>He didn't think anything of it he was getting a bit tierd and wanted to get some more sleep before the first passenger run of the day.

The next day went off without any problems, it wasn't till a few days later when the thin controller asked Skarloey to shunt a train together this train was again for the slate quarry military base but it was longer than last time and Skarloey struggled to pull it to shunt it into a siding out of the way this was when the thin controller asked Skarloey to pull in another engine to help, due to being a military train Skarloey trusted only one engine Rheneas his best friend.  
>A few hours later Skarloey and Rheneas coupled up to the train Skarloey had told Rheneas all about the plan earlier that day.<p>

"Come on then lets get this train to the drop off point" said Rheneas  
>"Agreed" said Skarloey<p>

The two enjoyed the run out, asll they could were the sounds of their pistons and owls hunting for mice, as they got to the drop off point they noctied a lamp through the trees and Skarloey heard the low rumbling again.

"Do you here that Skarloey" said Rheneas  
>"Yes yes I do" replied Skarloey<br>"What do you think it is" asked Rheneas  
>"I think it sounds like a diesel engine" said Skarloey<br>"I will tell the thin controller" said Rheneas

The two decided to leave the trucks and return to the sheds, the next morning the thin controller came to see the two engines.

"Morning sir" said Rheneas  
>"Morning you two I've been informed of what you saw last night" said the thin controller<br>"What do you think it is sir" asked Skarloey  
>"The base doesn't have any engines the trucks are unloaded and put into vans" said the thin controller<br>"So why did we here an engine like Rusty's and see a lamp through the trees" said Skarloey  
>"I think we need to do some investigating" said the thin controller<p>

The Thin Controller got in touch with the military base at Knapford again about the sighting form the two old engines, they were a bit jumpy about the mysterious engine.  
>That afternoon The Thin Controller told the other Skarloey Railway engines about the mysterious engine, they were supprised and wanted to help but the thin controller only wanted Skarloey and Rheneas to help as it was there discovery, that night the thin controller and the two old engines went up to the gates of the military base.<p>

"I give you two the right to blast your whistles" said the thin controller  
>"Yes sir" replied the two engines.<p>

A few minutes later two armed men came to the gates, the Thin Controller held up his hand for the two engines to stop.

"What is the meaning of this" shouted one of the men  
>"My engines have spotted a lamp through the trees and have heard a motor" said the Thin Controller<br>"Wait a minute" said the second man talking through his walkie talkie

The men were told to bring the group into the base, the man in charge Sergent Clarkson came down from the office and shook the Thin Controllers hand.

"MMD5 come here" shouted Sergent Clarkson  
>"Coming sir" said a voice in reply<p>

A light from a lamp appeared from around the corner and a little black shape appeared.

"MMD5 please meet the thin controller and two of his engines Skarloey and Rheneas" said Sergent Clarkson  
>"Pleased to meet you" said the thin controller<p>

The Thin Controller then turned with an angry expression on his face, Skarloey nor Rheneas hadn't seen this expression for a long time not since Duncan went through his run of bad luck.

"Lets go to your office" said the thin controller

The Thin Controller and Sergent Clarkson went up to the office then a load of shouting commenced.

"I've not this much anger for a very long time" said Skarloey  
>"I know right" said Rheneas<br>"Sergent Clarkson isn't this angry" said MMD5  
>"Trust me the thin controller is a puppy" said Skarloey<br>"Thats one aggressive puppy" said MMD5  
>"Wait you're name is MMD5" said Rheneas<br>"What about it" said MMD5  
>"The number implys there are more of you" said Rheneas<br>"Were" said MMD5  
>"Were what do you mean" aksed Skarloey<br>"Yeah the other four were scrapped" said MMD5

MMD5 was the youngest of 5 diesels bought for the military base over quite a few years the others were scrapped, they became too old and due to them knowing military secrets.  
>He was the only one left and needed a serrious overhaul.<p>

"Thats not how you do it simply getting in touch with the works they could easily book you in when its quite" said Skarloey  
>"I know i've suggested that before" said MMD5<br>"I take it they don't listen" said Rheneas  
>"No all I am to them is a shunter" said MMD5<p>

Just then The Thin Controller came out of the office demanding that Skarloey coupled up to the diesel and take him to the works, Skarloey did so.  
>The Thin Controller had demanded that the military pack up and get out of the area he was also going to be taking MMD5, they did so and after being overhauled MMD5 met the other engines of the Skarloey Railway.<p>

"Welcome to the railway" said Duke  
>"Thank you" said MMD5<br>"Yes its a plessure to meet you" paused Peter Sam "Wait you dont have a name"  
>"No just MMD5 which stands for Ministry of Defense Diesel 5" said MMD5<br>"I've got it" said Rheneas  
>"Got what" said Sir Handel<br>"A name for a our new friend" said Rheneas  
>"Go on then" said Sir Handel<br>"Mitchel" said Rheneas  
>"I like it" said Ivo Hugh<br>"So do I" said Mitchel  
>"Well then welcome to the railway" said the thin controller walking over<p>

Mitchel now is a proud memeber of the railway and as for the military Sergent Clarkson was given the sack.


	31. The great fire of Sodor

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor Adventures  
>The Great FIre of Sodor<p>

The yard was quite not with engines sleeping or out at work, all the engines had gathered to remember the fallen men, women and children of the great fire of sodor, not all the engines were around in 1924, this was the biggest distaster the island had ever seen.  
>Miss Hatt got up on the podium in the yard an started to read a diary entry from her Great Grandfathers diary.<p>

"10th of July, 1924 Day of the fire" said Miss Hatt

~Flashback~  
>Acording to the first Sir Topham Hatt the day was just a normal day on the island, the engines were working hard and enjoying the hot summer sun.<br>Gordon was returning with the express, no body knows what it was that started the fire was is sparks from his funnel or someone throwing a bottle from the carridge window but it happened the fire started small then set some nearby hay bales on fire then proceded to spread nobody realised this was happing till it was too late the firemen couldn't stop the raging fire.  
>The island was on full evacuation, about an hour most of the engines of the North Western Railway were at Knapford.<br>They had been given the task of getting people of the island, Edward, Neil and Adam were down Edward's branchline while Lily was evactuating some of the Ffarquhar branchline.  
>Thomas, Colin, James and Winston, Rodger and Clive were pulling anything they could pull including Annie and Clarabel and many troublesome trucks and Gordon and Henry were pulling a long line of coaches to pull the escaping locals away.<p>

Dale a Wheatley Y10 or the fourth welsworth and suddery engine was going to be pulling another passenger train which would stop at most of the stations on the mainline.  
>Soon enough they cavallcade was ready to go, Gordon and Henry set of a head of the other engines, Dale was to go behind since he would be stopping.<p>

The skarloey railway was evactuating Crovans Gate and the villages along the railway, Lakeside was gonna be safe enough and as for the Mid Sodor railway they would be far out of the way from the fire.  
>Soon enough Gordon and Henry arrived in Barrow and begun to shunt the coaches into the destinated sidings they were followed by Edward, Neil and Adam then Thomas, Colin, James, Winston, Rodger and Clive about twenty minutes later came Lily and Donnie from the earls esate but there was no sign of Dale.<p>

"We past Dale about half an hour ago" said Lily  
>"Somethings wrong he should have been here by now" said Edward<br>"Agreed" said the Fat Director coming round to his engines  
>"Should we send a serach party" asked Adam<br>"No its too dangerous" said Colin

Dale was indeed in trouble the fire had blocked his route near Kellsthorpe road and there was no where to go, some passenger ran back down the line but most stayed to wait there fate.

"Please driver and fireman run I will be fine" said Dale to his crew  
>"No you won't besides we want to stay with you" said Dale's driver<p>

The fire got closer and closer and finally covered Dale and the coaches, meanwhile back at Barrow the engines were fearing the worst just then it started to rain heavily.  
>The fire was put out and within an hour or so search teams headed out to find survivors, they found the reckage of Dale and the burnt out remains of the coaches and lots of dead bodies of men, women and children.<br>Dale, his crew and some of the passengers had been killed in the fire, the parts of the railways destroyed were rebuilt.

~Present Day~  
>Winston, Rodger, Clive, Adam and Colin were no longer with the engines either but they were always in the engines memorys.<br>Miss Hatt got down from her podium and then told the guests that Knapford Station was holding a dinner in honor of the ones that died in 1924.  
>The crews of the engines were also aloud to attend, all the engines begun to tell each other stories remembering fallen friends.<p> 


	32. The Christmas Express

Thomas and Friends- Island of Sodor adventures  
>Christmas express<p>

It was christmas on the island the engines were busier than ever, the snow had come a little earlier than wanted and the engines had to wear their snowploughs.  
>Josh had been put on his first snow plough duties after being shown how to use it properly by Donald and Douglas, Percy and Oliver were taking christmas mail to and from the postal office near Barrow and Gordon was taking the local passenger runs.<p>

One morning Casey the big american engine had been told to wait behind at the Knapford sheds.

"I should be taking the fast goods" said Casey  
>"I know lad" said his driver "BoCo said he'd take it for you" continued his driver<br>"I hate waiting around while everyone is working thats why I'm here" said Casey getting frustrated  
>"Don't get frustrated look Miss Hatt's here now" said his driver climbing down from his footplate<p>

Miss Hatt walked over with Arthur her baby, she had pregnant most of the year back in June she had gone on a trip to Tidmouth Hault with her husband, she started to have contractions during the day and with help from Arthur the LMS Ivatt Class 2MT she got to hospital in time, to say thank you to Arthur she named her baby Arthur

"Morning Mamm" said Casey  
>"Good morning Casey I'm sorry for keeping you" said Miss Hatt<br>"No problem" said Casey  
>"I was wondering if you'd like to do something special this year" said Miss Hatt<br>"Why not what did you have in mind" wondered Casey  
>"I was thinking of having you play a mock of the Pere Marquette 1225 used in the film The Polar Express and pull a train for the children then at Knapford they will meet Santa for a present like the kids in the film" said Miss Hatt<br>"Awesome I will be happy to" said Casey  
>"I will make the arrangments" said Miss Hatt<p>

Casey then got on with his day pulling trucks all over the island and helping at Tidmouth Harbour, soon it dawned on him that he'd never pulled a passenger train.  
>Later he was passing Tidmouth where he met with Edward.<p>

"Morning Edward" said Casey shunting his trucks  
>"Hello Casey you okay" said Edward<br>"No" said Casey looking down  
>"Come on tell me whats the matter" said Edward<p>

Casey explained what Miss Hatt had arranged and how he was feeling.

"So you don't want to take the train" asked Edward  
>"Yes and no i've never pulled a passenger train" said Casey<br>"What if another engine helped you" said Edward  
>"That would be awesome but who" said Casey<br>"What about me" said Edward  
>"Okay" said Casey<br>"I will arrange it with Miss Hatt" said Edward  
>"Thank you" said Casey<br>"All ways happy to help" said Edward

Much later Casey was backing down onto the christmas express, he was still nervous but he had no need to be.  
>Miss Hatt had come back to see him later about what Edward had said and agreed to allow Edward to help, Miss Hatt was on the platform watching the passengers getting on the coaches just then Edward appeared through the slowly falling snow and coupled up.<p>

A few minuntes later Emily got on board with Arthur and her husband, the station master blew the whistle and the christmas express slowly moved out of the station and into the country side.  
>The children were called up one at a time to meet Santa and get a present, they made it to Barrow and had a long drink then set of back to Knapford but as they came to Henry's tunnel Casey blew his whistle making a avalance come down from above blocking the tunnel, the two applied there breaks but the heavy coaches pushed them into the drift derailing Edward.<br>The guard called the yard to send a rescue team up to Henry's tunnel, Edward and Casey were getting cold but didn't have to worry as the team was on there way.  
>About half and hour later the two engines heard three low towned whistles soon enough they could make out Donald, Douglas and Josh puffing to there rescue, Josh was pulling the breakdown train to rerail Edward and Doulgas was pulling a flat bed with Terence the tractor.<p>

"Don't fass yourselfs we will get you out of this suituation" said Donald  
>"We've bought Terence" said Josh<br>"Thank you" shivered Edward

The team was straight to work and soon the snow had been dug away by Terrence, Edward was rerailed and then the engines buffer to buffer pulled the strange train back to Knapford and the passenger cheered for them after the crowds had left the group the engines went back to the sheds for the christmas party.  
>Miss Hatt got up on the podium to address her enignes.<p>

"Thank you for a brilliant year first up on the list of things i'm proud of you for is the Harwick extension during this Duck had an accident and Shunter took over and mangaed to pick everything up really quickly then I want to thank our other new friends for there great work Arthur, Emily, Pip, Emma, Harvey and Josh and Shunter himself welcome to the North Western Railway" said Emily Hatt  
>"I also want to thank you engines for making my little girls first two years on the railway the best moments of her life ever" said Sir Stephen Topham Hatt stepping forward<br>"Sir what are you doing back" said James  
>"I'm gonna be back for a while next year we will be celebrating the oylimpics next year and there is a suprise but more will be revealed later" said Sir Stephen<br>"Heres to the next year" said Emily Hatt

The engines again blew there whistles and honked there horns, the party went on into the night the engines were all left wondering what the supprise was.


	33. County Fair

Thomas and friends: Island of Sodor adventures  
>County Fair<p>

It was ealry spring 2012 on the island of sodor and after the Christmas party the engines were still wondering what the supprise was both Sir Stephen and Emily had been tight lipped about the supprise.  
>First up on the islands event calender was the Arlesbrugh county fair, held in the market place at Marthwaite.<p>

One Morning; Frank, Bert and Rex were in the yard in Aresldale when Donald puffed in with a large green machine a flat bed and a few vans for the annual Aresldale Railway County Fair.

"Morning Donald" Rex  
>"Morning you three" said Donald<br>"What have you bought us today" asked Frank  
>"Well I've brought some produce from all over the island like Beer from Thomas' Branchline and dairy products from Brendam" said Donald<br>"I think the little engines mean me Donald" said Trevor the Traction Engine from on the flatbed  
>"Ey I was getting onto that" said Donald "Rex, Frank and Bert meet my good friend Trevor" said Donald introducing Trevor<br>"Pleased to meet you Trevor" said Bert  
>"Like wise" said Trevor<p>

Donald helped the workmen unload Trevor who had been invited to the event to show off farming machines and then left to help on the mainline, later on Ingrid and Rex were talking to Trevor who had been parading around the town

"May I say something" said Trevor  
>"Of course" said Ingrid politly<br>"I really find you're line fasinating" said Trevor  
>"Why thank you may we ask you something" said Rex<br>"Why not" said Trevor  
>"Would you tell us all about your past" said Rex<br>"I've worked on farms, building sites, timber mills, factories all sorts of places" said Trevor

Rex and the others had been told about Trevor by Edward and his past in the scrapyard and his new life at the orchard.  
>Rex was to say something else when a van rolled into the car park, Ingrid and Rex sighed.<p>

"Jackson" moaned Ingrid  
>"Hello old timers" said Jackson<br>"What are you doing here" said Rex  
>"My driver wanted to get some stuff from the shops" said Jackson<p>

Trevor blew his whistle to shut the three up.

"Tell me who you are and why the enignes dont seem too happy to see you" shouted Trevor  
>"My names Jackson I'm used as farm transport" said Jackson<br>"He is nasty to us engines ever since we took his contracts" said Ingrid  
>"So you are a bully I don't like bullies" said Trevor<br>"So what slow coach I'm one hundread times better than these out of date steamers" said Jackson  
>"So making more journeys is better than doing it in one go" said Ingrid<p>

Jackson soon left leaving the others behind.

"I'd like to teach that bully a lesson" said Trevor  
>"We've all tried" said Rex<br>"Hes always one step ahead" said Ingrid  
>"Oh well I think his look might run out soon" said Trevor<p>

For the next few days Trevor went up the road to explore more of the line and even met the rest of the Aresldale railway engines, Mike, Jock, Olivia and the Blister twins became good friends with Trevor just like Rex, Bert, Frank and Ingrid.  
>Over night it rained heavily making lots of muddy fileds and slippery railways Trevor and his owner had decided to go to Harwick on the way he saw Jackson's owner trying to flag down any on coming traffic.<br>Trevor stopped and his driver got down to talk to the farmer.

"Am I glad to see you Jackson has got himself stuck in some mud trying to take a short cut" said the farmer  
>"Well Trevor you may be able to get you're own back" said Trevor's driver<br>"Come on then lets go and help him" said Trevor

Trevor set off to help the subborn van, They found Jackson covered in mud grumbling to himself.

"Come on Jackson lets get you out" laughed Trevor  
>"Don't say a thing just get me out" said Jackson<p>

Trevor pulled Jackson back onto the road then under his breath Jackson appoligised.

"What was that" said Trevor  
>"I'm sorry for being mean to you and I will appoligise to the engines too" said Jackson as his owner turned his engine on<br>"Good" said Trevor "Thats what I wanted to here"

Jackson stuck to his word and became a good friends to the engines plus the county fair was a great success Trevor was sad to leave his new friends the Small Controller said he could back.


	34. Barry and Casey

Thomas and friends: Island of Sodor adventures  
>Barry and Casey<p>

It was getting busier and busier everyday the engines were going the extra mile to do everything they could to keep up.  
>One day some of the engines at the Knapford Sheds were getting ready for another busy day, Bears driver arrived to get Bear ready but instead of his engines turning over there was a loud bang followed by thick black smoke, Shane and Alice both coughed and spluttered.<br>Diesel came to move him over to the track besides the sheds for inspection.

"Don't worry Bear you'll be fixed up" said Diesel  
>"Thank you I hope so too" coughed Bear<p>

Soon Geoff the works diesel arrived with the cheif engineer of the works, the engineer started Bear's inspection.  
>Emily Hatt arrived five minutes later and talked with the engineer.<p>

"Whats the damage to Bear" said Emily Hatt  
>"Do you want the bad news first or the good news" said the engineer<br>"Just give me the damage report" said Emily  
>"His engine need a complete rebuild" said the engineer looking down<br>"But no company sell Hymek Diesel engines anymore" said Emily  
>"I know I think with the blueprints we could build one just for Bear" said the engineer<br>"Okay how long will that take" asked Emily  
>"I think atleast two months" said the engineer<p>

Bear was upset his future was on the line if blueprints couldn't be found, Geoff pulled Bear to the works while Emily Hatt went back to her office to find an engine to replace Bear while he was at the works.  
>Later that day Casey and Alice were the only engines at the sheds, they were talking about Bear and what kind of engine should help them out.<p>

"I think Mrs Hatt will get a diesel from the mainland to help out" said Alice  
>"Like one of Shane's brothers" asked Casey<br>"Yes" said Alice  
>"Our railway is friends with a few heritage railways remember maybe we could get one of them to help us" said Casey<br>"True I guess we should wait and see" said Alice as a slight puffing came through the yard

It wasn't one of the engines that lived at the sheds and not one that lived any where on the island, Alice lit up as she reconised the engine.

"Barry" said Alice  
>"Hello Alice it's been a while" said Barry puffing onto the turntable<br>"Yes about six years or so" said Alice  
>"I remember" said Barry<p>

In 2006 Barry had come for a few to help out in with the incressing goods and passengers, Emily Hatt had got in contact with Barry's Heritage railway about borrowing him of course they agreed for all that they'd done for Barry.  
>Barry rolled into the shed next to Casey this was Bear's berth, Barry looked at Casey.<p>

"Hello there I'm Barry" said Barry  
>"Hello I'm Casey pleased to meet you" said Casey<br>"When did you arrive then" said Barry  
>"2009 from down south" said Casey "You"<br>"1985 but not how you see me now" said Barry thinking back  
>"You wanna talk about it" asked Casey<br>"Why not" said Barry

Barry told Casey about how he ended up in the Barry scrapyard in Wales to his first encounter with the sodor engines then how long it took to rebuild plus his water test and how he got over the scrapyard after talking to Alice.

"Thank you for telling me that" said Casey  
>"Don't mention it" said Barry<p>

By this time about two hours had passed, Alice had fallen asleepand only woke up when James arrived back.

"Hello Alice good sleep" joked James  
>"Yes thank you" said Alice<br>"Those two are getting on well" said James  
>"I know what an unlikely friendship" said Alice<p>

Later the others arrived back and welcomed Barry, the next morning Barry and the other engines went to work.  
>Later Casey was at the container yard picking up a container train when Barry brought one in ready to be handed over to Iris the class 14 diesel who lives at the container yard.<p>

"Thank you for bringing that shipment in Barry" said Iris  
>"No problem that was kinda fun" said Barry<br>"Casey wait one container flat needs to go on your train" said Iris  
>"I will shunt it for you" said Barry<br>"That will be great thank you" said Casey

Barry shunted the container flat onto Casey's train then Casey set off blowing his whistle to say thank you once more.  
>The two were quickly becoming best friends, one morning Casey was backing onto a goods train heading to Barrow normally he'd be able to pull him self but this train was longer it had three fully loaded container flats, a shipment of Peel Godred Aluminium, a load of fule tankers and lots of trucks.<br>This should have been split but the yard needed the space so Casey was called to take it but he couldn't get it out of the siding Barry voluntered to double head it with him.

Slowly the two got the heavy train out of the yard and headed onto the mainline they had to work very hard indeed using every ounce of strentgh behind them, on Gordon's Hill the two slowly pulled the train over and raced down the other die to Maron.  
>At Barrow the two had a long drink and a rest, then set of back to Sodor.<p>

Bear's report was sent to Emily Hatt, lucky for Bear a new engine had been found and a full overhaul was going to be taken out.


End file.
